Meet Goku's twin sister!
by C.L1992
Summary: Nami is the only female Saiyan that left planet Vegeta, together with her twin brother Goku, before it exploded. They will soon discover that she and Goku aren't Earthlings but in fact Saiyans. You'll get a POV of how she experience the world in Dragonball Z! Rated M for future chapters!
1. Trouble

A/N: I hope you all like this story as much as I like written it! This story is all about Goku's twin sister Nami my OC. The pairing would most likely be OC/V and T/B but it can of course change =) I'll try to follow the original story as much as I can with my own twist in it.

The story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it!

**Chapter 1:**

"Gohan time to come in! Gohan!" Chichi was walking outside yelling Gohan's name, hoping that he was somewhere in the neighbourhood. Goku was in the forest searching for firewood and Nami was eating some of the food out of boredom that Chichi had prepared.

Nami is Goku's twin sister, you could instantly see the similarities between the two. She had long black hair and eyes, she has the same height as Chichi and was also muscular but her feminine curves caught most of the attention. She has a short temper and, like her brother, loves to eat and fight.

Nami looked out of the window in the kitchen and sees her brother coming towards Chichi, carrying a huge tree trunk along the way.

"He Goku, you think you've got enough firewood there." Chichi smiled at her husband. "Yeah, I guess that'd do don't you think?" He grinned. "Ugh.. You're going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days!" Chichi said worried. "I'm fine! Where's Gohan?"  
"I don't know.. but you better go and find him because you two are supposed to be at master Roshi's pretty soon."  
"Oh yeah that's right! I almost forgot."  
"You'd better take the flying Nimbus. You don't want to be late for your reunion! Oh and by the way, me and Nami are going to the shopping mall."  
"But I thought she wanted to go to the reunion with me and Gohan?"  
"I asked if she could help me with the grocery's and after that she'll go to the reunion."  
"Oke! bye Chichi, bye Nami!" Goku ran away and called for the flying Nimbus. "Goku be careful! Ugh.. all this worrying is giving me wrinkles." Chichi said to no one in particular. "You ready Chichi?" Nami jumped out of the kitchen window and walked to the car. Although Nami could fly Chichi didn't want to draw any attention from the people in the city.

While they entered a grocery shop Nami suddenly felt an odd feeling. It's almost like someone's trying to tell her that there's something going on with her brother.. "Nami, your oke? You look worried"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just.. thinking." Chichi looked at her sceptically but Nami ignored her. After they got their grocery's they went into a clothing store.

"And? How do I look?" Chichi made a spin for Nami. She wore a beautiful long blue dress with a pink flower pattern on it. "Looks good, I'm sure Goku will like it as well. But why do you need a new dress? I mean.. you already bought 2 new dresses, 6 skirts and 7 blouses yesterday." Nami asked a bit confused. "I know but the dresses I bought yesterday are meant for special occasions. And besides, Goku **NEVER** notice my new dresses! So I don't care whether **HE**likes it or not hmpf!" She crossed her arms and pouted. Nami can't help but feel a bit sorry for Chichi. She's right about Goku not noticing Chichi in her new dresses, jewellery or whatever she does with her appearance. She had to admit to herself that her brother is a mindless fool if it comes to females.. After Chichi had purchased the dress they went back to the car.

"I hope Goku and his friends aren't secretly training Gohan. My boy doesn't have to waste time on training and being beaten up by them! What he really needs is to study!" This was something Nami and Goku disagrees on with Chichi. Gohan could be a fine fighter if Chichi just let him, instead he has to study all the time and therefore knows absurdly more than a normal 4 year old. But they both can't get through her and gave up a long time ago. "Don't worry Chichi, you know that Goku always keeps his promises. They'll be fine, after all its Goku we're talking about. And I don't think Gohan wants to train either, he's too scared." Chichi sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I can't help it.. I have this awful feeling that there's something going on with Gohan, you know what I mean? Ugh.. maybe I'm overreacting." Nami isn't very sure about that. She also felt something wasn't right when they were in the grocery shop, but she didn't gave much attention to it. It wouldn't be something her brother couldn't handle, _right_? He was after all a very strong fighter. She knew he would protect Gohan no matter what. But she also couldn't shake this nasty feeling that there might perhaps be something going on..

"Chichi, I don't know.. I think you may be right. I also have this strange feeling that something is going on. You don't mind if I leave you and take a look at master Roshi's?" Nami asked. "I guess it couldn't hurt to have a look." Nami nodded and was about to go when Chichi suddenly grabbed her arm. "Nami.. Please be careful." Nami gave her a small smile and nodded again, than she flew off to Roshi's place.

Nami wasn't far from master Roshi's when she suddenly felt a very strong and awful power ahead. She stopped in mid-air and looked at the point where this energy is coming from. She could also feel two familiar energies and she's certain that this was coming from Goku and Gohan. There is also someone else's energy she couldn't put her finger on. But the fourth energy she felt didn't feel right at all, it's power was much stronger than her brothers and the strangers. She made more speed and a few minutes later she finally arrived and looked at the scene bellow her from a distant.

She saw Goku lying on the ground looking helpless and beaten up, she sensed Gohan in what looked like a space pod and what surprised her was to see Piccolo. _What in Kami's name is __**HE**__ doing here of all people_? He also looked beaten up and he had lost his left arm. She then saw the man with the strongest power. It was a man with long black hair, he wears an weird looking armour and for some odd reason he looks a little bit like Goku. The man was heading towards Goku and put his feet on his torso. Nami could heard Goku screaming in pain. She felt her blood boil and clenched her fists, she was about to attack the man until she heard Gohan screaming out in rage. She landed a few yards from them and saw that the space pod had exploded and Gohan flew out of it. Everyone was stunned after seeing that action! She then saw Gohan giving the man a headbutt on his torso in full force. Nami was shocked! She never thought her nephew had such amazing power hidden in him!

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" The man screamed and smacked Gohan at the head and when he was about to give him the final blow Nami was fast enough to kick the man in the face, sending him flying in the opposite direction. She quickly looked at Gohan and saw that he was unconscious.

"What the.. YOU!" The man growled at her. Nami narrowed her eyes and growled angrily back at the man. Just looking at this man was making her blood boil and she clenched her fists. The man chuckled and looked at Nami while he wiped his blood of his lips.

"Well, this is one way to call it a family reunion." He smirked at Nami.  
"I'm afraid I don't follow."  
"Great, you also seem to lack some memories.. Let me introduce myself properly, my name is Raditz. I am a Saiyan warrior from outer space and I'm also your _brother_!" This took Nami off guard.  
"Wait, w-what..? My brother? But h-how?"  
"I'm sure you know how two people can reproduce.." Raditz said in a bored tone. Nami rolled her eyes at him. "I see you also removed your tail. Tell me _Cheriza_, did you also had a head injury when you were a child?"  
"Cheriza? And no I didn't, but I do remember Goku had when we were young and it changed him dramatically." Why is this man calling her Cheriza and Goku Kakarot? How weird.. "Then how come you didn't accomplish your mission! Surely you should've remembered it!"  
"My mission? What are you talking about!" She was getting pretty confused now and it infuriated her. What is this man talking about?! "Oke, listen carefully cause I won't tell this twice! When you and Kakarot were babies you where send both in one space pod to clean up this planet, but you've both obviously disobeyed your mission!" Raditz crossed his arms and gave her a moment to think about it. It does sounds a bit familiar to Nami.

"I do remember something but it's very vague.. I guess I blocked it away or something."  
"You can't just block it all away! Someone probably messed with your head when they discovered your true intentions." Maybe he's right, she'll investigate this once this is over. "Tell me _brother_, why are you here."  
"I'm here to get you and Kakarot to join me in a mission. We found a planet that will bring a premium rate, but the job requires extra man power. And because our home planet Vegeta has been destroyed a long time ago there is only a few of us left including you, me and Kakarot. I knew that you both were send to Earth and that's why I'm here." He paused and took a few steps closer towards Nami. "So little sister, are you willing to join us or are you as foolish as Kakarot to say no and meet your end? It would be a shame though, you being the only female Saiyan could provide us with more full-blooded Saiyans." Raditz chuckled. "Luckily you've inherited the good looks of our parents. So that wouldn't be a problem." Nami was disgusted by his comment. She rather die than produce an offspring with one of them! "And you really think I would just bend over and say yes after witnessing you beating the shit out of my family and talking about a future career as a space pirate? Well think again cause the answer is no, no and NO!" She smirked at Raditz pissed expression.

"I gave you both a chance but now I see I've just wasted my time on both of you! Do you have any last wish before you die sister?" Raditz was now getting into a fighting stance. He powered up and smirked at Nami who also powered up. "Yes, your life" Nami smirked back at him and they both attacked each other.

Nami tried to hit Raditz but he blocked all her attacks. After a few punches she saw her opportunity and kicked him in the back. She then shot him an energy blast in the back and wanted to kick him again when he suddenly turned and grasped her foot. Everything went so fast and before she knew it she was shot in her stomach and went flying to were Goku was. Man.. this guy was strong and fast! She tried to attack him again but she could only manage a few kicks and punches that didn't made much damage on Raditz.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! It will end here!" He quickly went behind her and grabbed Nami by the hair. He bent her backwards so she's facing him. An energy ball was beginning to form in his other hand he held above his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You're as weak as your brother! It was nice to meet you sis, but I'm afraid our meeting will end here." Nami tried to escape his grasp but he would only yank her hair harder. She tried to kick and punch him but he blocked all her attacks. She then closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. But it never came! She felt his grasp on her hair loosen. She looked up and saw Goku holding Raditz from behind.

"NAMI! RUN AWAY NOW!" Goku screamed to her. Nami looked at her brother and felt Piccolo's energy was increasing rapidly! He was gathering al his energy and Nami instantly knew what they're planning to do. She wanted to help Goku but he refused. "Go protect Gohan Nami! I'll handle this with Piccolo!"  
"NO Goku! I can help you!" But when she went to help him he glared at her and she immediately stopped. "Come on Goku!" She tried again. "NO! And that's final!" Goku was having a hard time holding Raditz in place. "Piccolo hurry up!"  
"Prepare yourself Goku, it's time! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled and when Nami turned around she saw Piccolo's attack heading her brothers way. Raditz and Goku both screamed and Nami couldn't believe her eyes, they both were pierced by Piccolo's attack! When Goku fell to the ground she hurriedly went to his side.

"Goku you fool! You didn't had to sacrifice yourself! I could've helped if you just let me!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes but she refused to let them roll. "Perhaps, but we couldn't take that chance Nami." Goku smiled at her. They then heard Piccolo talking to Raditz and they both focussed on their conversation.

"Don't worry, I doubt Goku will stay death for long." He smirked at Raditz when he saw his shocked reaction. "On this planet we've got these things called the Dragonballs. Gather all 7 and they have the power to grant any wish." Raditz chuckled when hearing this. "I-I have to thank you for this i-information. E-everything that's been happening today has b-been transmitted to my Saiyan comrades in outer space.. W-when they learn that I-I've been killed they'll come to a-avenge me. They'll wipe you out! You and e-every living thing on this planet! You won't stand a change." Nami, Piccolo and Goku were shocked. "W- when will they be here?" Goku asked. "One year.. Just one year." Raditz was laughing out loud. Piccolo couldn't stand him and gave Raditz the final blow. "You think that was funny huh." Piccolo growled at Raditz's corpse. He then walked towards Nami and Goku. "It's over, he's death."  
"Good riddance." Nami said bitter.

An airplane landed nearby and they saw Bulma, Roshi and Krillin coming out of it. Bulma quickly went to check on Gohan while Krillin and Roshi went to Goku. "I think Gohan is oke. He's just unconscious." Bulma said relieved. "Good. He's safe. Chichi k-kill me if he got h-hurt." Goku looked at his son and smiled. "Nami, please, t-take care of G-Gohan for me." Nami nodded to her brother. She would do anything in her might to protect her nephew, even if it would meant her death. "You're going to be fine you got that!" Krillin said and held Goku's hand. "No.. not this time. I'm t-too far gone." Nami could feel her brothers energy was draining out of him significantly. It wouldn't take long before he's gone. "Don't worry! We'll find the Dragonballs and wish you back!"  
"S-sounds.. good."

And then he was gone. My brother.. my best friend.. our best friend, gone.

Nami couldn't help but let a tear fall. She took a deep shaky breath and looked away from her brothers now lifeless body. "No, this can't be happening! I can't believe it!" Bulma and Krillin were both crying. But then the unthinkable happened. Goku disappeared from everyone's eyes! They were all shocked and wondered what happened.

"It was Kami. No doubt he has some special purpose in mind for Goku." Piccolo said thoughtfully. "Why? What do you think Kami wants from Goku master Roshi?" Krillin asked. "Hmm.. Kami is the guardian of the Earth. Whatever he's doing we can at least take comfort in knowing his intention are good." Master Roshi said thoughtfully. "How was this Raditz guy able to find Goku? The world is a big place but he came right to him." Bulma asked. "That device on his face is some kind of sensor. It detect strong power levels and tracks their location." Piccolo answered. Bulma looked curious at Raditz corpse and gave Gohan to master Roshi. "Come here Krillin."  
"Oke, what?" They both went to the corps. "Alright, now reach down there and pull that off his face."  
"Wha?! You've got to be kidding! If I had known that that was what you wanted.." He grabbed the device in disgust and gave it to Bulma.

"Guys, I think I'm going to Kami's look out for a while. I need some clarification about what that guy said earlier.. I also think I'm going to train there for a while. Krillin can you please take Gohan back to Chichi for me?" Nami went to Gohan and stroked his face. "You can then pick up the Dragonballs Goku had managed to find." Krillin nodded. "Piccolo, I guess we'll be seeing ya.. eh?.." master Roshi said and everyone was starting to look at Piccolo, who looked very pissed off and struggled with something. And then out of nowhere his left arm reappeared. Everyone was stunned by this! "That's a handy trick.." Krillin said astonished. "Before you leave I have a request to make. This will sound strange but try to put your emotions aside. I want that boy to come with me for special training." Piccolo waited for their reaction. "What?! No way! You probably just want to beat him up!" Piccolo looked shocked hearing this from Krillin. "I DO NOT! Listen! Earlier today this boy gave signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet! I want to teach him to control his power so he can use it to defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive." Nami wasn't very pleased hearing this and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not sure about this Piccolo. The boy is too scared to fight. Besides, his mother wouldn't allow him."  
"I don't care! Look, nothing else matters right now except beating the other Saiyans in one year. And don't worry the boy's in good hands." He smirked. He lifted a finger and Gohan flew into Piccolo's arm. "When you wish Goku back tell him that he can look forward to seeing his son. I'll do what I can with this spoiled kid. Hopefully our work will bear fruit." He then lifted in the air. "Don't forget to tell him one year!" And he went off.

Nami made a mental promise to herself that she'll be keeping an eye on Piccolo and Gohan. She promised to keep Gohan safe no matter what. But Piccolo was right, Gohan could be the strongest person and make a big difference. "Now were done for.. so who's going to tell Chichi?" Krillin asked afraid. "Well, I guess you're the one that's going to tell Chichi what happened. If I were you I'll prepare myself and bring some earplugs." Nami smirked and chuckled at Krillin's reaction. "I'm going now, I'll see you all in one year. Make sure you prepare yourself!" Nami waved them goodbye and went off to Kami's look out. She had some questions for that old man and he IS going to answer them no matter what!

Please review if you can and let me know what you think! Thanks! =D

××× C.L.


	2. The truth

A/N: Hee guys! I finally managed to finish Chapter 2! I'm very happy with how this story is going. I also hope you all like it as well! =D

The story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

**.**

After a few hours flight Nami finally arrived at Kami's look out. She saw Mr Popo and Kami discussing something and when she walked to them they looked a little surprised to see her.

"Hello Nami, nice to see you again."  
"Likewise. I need to talk to you Kami in private." Kami nodded and gestured her to follow him. They both went inside the building, Kami lead her to a room that resembled a living room and they both take their seats.

"I'm guessing you're here because you want some answers about your past, am I right?"  
"Yes, I've just discovered that Goku and I aren't Earthlings but in fact Saiyans. I don't know what to think of it, but the story Raditz had told me today sounded somehow familiar to me.. I can't remember anything of the mission he talked about. He said that perhaps someone had messed with my head and to be honest I think he might be right. I was hoping you could tell me more." Kami gave her a reassuring smile before he answered. "I knew this day will come eventually.. You see Nami, I was the one that removed all your memories when you became very dangerous for all of us. You must understand that we all had no intentions to hurt you but merely to protect this planet like we have to do now when the other Saiyans arrive." He paused and waited for her reaction. "Dangerous? What did I do to let you make such decision? And what did you exactly removed.."

Kami was debating whether he should tell her now or maybe tomorrow. He was afraid that she might return in that awful person he met before. But when he removed the memories from her mind, a long time ago, she never went back to that blood lusting person that had destroyed everything in her path. He'll need to be very careful with his words..

After a long thought he decided that now is the time to tell her the truth.

"When you and Goku were living with your grandfather Gohan, he told master Roshi how he had found you and that he was planning to keep both of you because he couldn't seem to find your parents. But not long after Gohan had found you, he discovered that both of you were unmanageable.. There were days that it almost ended very badly with Gohan. Luckily Goku had that accident and changed dramatically, but because you didn't had such accident, you didn't changed at all.. When the years flew by you and Goku were getting stronger and stronger. And when you were 4½ years old you've destroyed a village with all its inhabitants not too far from where you, Goku and Gohan lived. Everyone died that day.. And to not let things escalate, Gohan contacted me to help. I've only removed the memories that was necessary to remove, but if I'm correct you can still remember some thinks like Goku's accident. Your personality had also changed but not as dramatically as Goku's." He stopped and gave Nami a minute to let it all sink.

She felt sink to the stomach after hearing this. She couldn't imagine herself killing all those innocent people! Sure she killed people before, but those were the enemies like king Piccolo and the Red Ribbon army. But she couldn't imagine herself destroying a whole village! She never had a desire to kill or destroy things that were innocent.. "I just can't imagine myself doing such cruel thing to people." She was incredibly angry and disappointed at herself. She felt like a monster! Just like her other brother Raditz.. "Nami, I know this must be very hard for you to accept how you were before. But remember this, since I've had removed your memories you're a much better person, just like Goku. Never forget that." Nami nodded and tried to calm herself down. "Come, I want to show you something." They both stood up and walked away.

Kami lead them into a strange dark room. The room was only consisted of a pendulum on the ceiling and a circle below it with strange marks on it.

"What is this place?" They stopped in front of the circle. "Here, past, present and future are mixed. This is where you start your time trip. When Goku was with us most of his training took place in this room."

"What?! Why was Goku able to train here and not me?" She felt a bit jealous after hearing this. Her brother somehow got a special training from Kami, and he never mentioned it! Come to think of it.. She never asked. "At that time we only wanted Goku. You see, at that time you were twice as strong as him. We didn't think it was necessary to give you the exact same training to defeat Piccolo."

"Well, you should've! It would've been easier to defeat Piccolo at that time.." Nami crossed her arms and pouted. "It would've indeed. But we're here because we need you to be stronger than the Saiyans when they arrive. Now, if you feel ready than step inside the circle." Nami looked at the circle sceptically but then decided to do it. She took a few steps and looked back at Kami. "Now what?" She asked annoyed. "Close your eyes, when you open them you'll be send to a place exactly 100 years ago. I can only recommend that you'll see with your heart. Good luck."

After a few minutes Nami opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that she was in a whole different place. Everything was destroyed, there was no sign of life whatsoever. She decided to take a look, maybe someone could tell her what happened here? After a few minutes she only discovered lots of skeletons of Saiyans and other species she couldn't identify. This was useless.. everyone was already death! She could walk here all day and just waist her time on nothing at all or train somewhere else she's sure she'll be stronger.

"Kami! Send me back this instant! No one's here, how am I supposed to train and become stronger if there's nobody here **ALIVE!**" Nami screamed. But no one answered. She screamed in frustration and sat on a rock, crossed her arms and looked to the ground. "This is stupid! I never had to step in that ridiculous circle. Next time I'll follow my instinct." She saw a small rock next to her feet and grabbed it. She then throw it as hard as she could to a half fallen building. After it received the blow it finally felt down and crumbled down. "There, that's better." She murmured and sighed. But then she heard someone chuckle behind her. She stood up and turned around but saw nobody.

"Hi there." Nami yelped in surprise and turned to face a man. He smirked deviously and looked at her from head to toe. "What is a pretty little girl like you doing here all alone?" The man in front of her looked a lot like Raditz. The only difference was that this guy had dark blue hair and his hair was half as long as Raditz's. "That's none of your business freak!" The man chuckled at her reaction. "Lets have some fun shall we?" Nami powered up and took her fighting stand. "That depends on what you define fun.." The man chuckled again and took also a fighting stand. Then out of nothing the man disappeared. Nami couldn't sense the man's energy. She looked around her and concentrated. "Looking for me?" She looked above her and dodged an energy blast just on time. She attacked the man with her own blast and came after him. He easily dodged her attacks and when she managed to hit him in the face he didn't even flinched! This shocked Nami and she froze. "Is this all you've got? My grandmother could beat me harder!" The man said in a mocking voice. This pissed her off. She kicked the man as hard as she could in his stomach and he flew a couple of 100 yards away from her. She saw her opportunity and collected all her energy into her attack. She was almost done when she saw the man angrily flying towards her.

"KA-ME-HA-ME.."  
"You're DEAD you little BITCH!"  
"HAA!" Nami gave everything she got in that blast. He tried to dodge it but he acted too slow, he received the blast in full force. He finally felt down to the ground and after a few minutes Nami was sure she couldn't sense any life coming from him.

Damn.. if she didn't had timed that right he could've killed her!

"There goes Fengo.."  
"Hmpf.. It doesn't matter, he was after all too weak to be called a Saiyan! I say good riddance!" Nami couldn't believe her eyes, there was two more of them! And these felt much stronger than the one she killed not long ago! They both chuckled at her and came closer. Nami tried to hold her ground but knew she couldn't win this battle. If only she was stronger! "Tell me woman, are you or are you not a Saiyan." One of them asked her. "Why are you so interested in that?"  
"First, because you look like one. And second, you act like one, but because you don't have a tail we can't tell for sure."  
"Ugh! YES I am a Saiyan, satisfied?! Now enough talking and fight me!" Nami is getting annoyed by these two. Like it would make any difference whether she was a Saiyan or not. "Ha! You're no match for us! You could barely make a hit on Fengo and he was much weaker than us! Join us and we can guarantee your safety.. _for now_."  
"I refuse! I'd rather die than to join you freaks!" She took her fighting stand again. "Very well then.." They both attacked Nami at the same time, one was attacking her from behind and the other in front. She could hardly defend herself and received blow after blow. And then one of them hit her hard on the head, sending her into a building. She couldn't fight back. She already had put all her energy into the other Saiyan she defeated earlier. Every muscle in her body was aching, she felt too much pain!

_Damn it!_

"Well, well, well look what we've got here." One of them grabbed her by her feet and held her at eye level. He then collected some energy in one hand and they both chuckled at her. "_Goodnight sweetheart._"

The last thing she could remember was the pain, but when she opened her eyes she saw Kami and Mr Popo standing in front of her.

"Wh-what happened?.. Am I dead?!" She pinched herself just to be sure. "Auch!" Yep.. she was still alive. "What's going on?"  
"Only your physical body remained here. This room is meant to send people's spirit through time to train." Mr Popo said. "Wow.. that's something new. It all felt real."  
"You fought very well Nami, I should mention to you that the Saiyans on their way to Earth are twice as strong as the one you fight last."  
"You're kidding me.. I could barely defeat the first one. And those two Saiyans I fought said he was the weakest of them all!" Nami said shocked. At this point she was no match for those Saiyans, let alone for the Saiyans that'll arrive in one year from now! Their power would be massive! She'll need to train **HARD** and give it all she got, or else they all die..

"You really think we'll be strong enough if they'll arrive?" She looked at Kami who had a troubled look on his face. She instantly knew he wasn't sure himself. "There is a chance we'll win because of you and Goku. Both of your powers increases dramatically after lots of training and battles. We'll need to have faith in both of you and the others to become strong enough to take them out." Nami nodded. She'll train alright, she just hopes it will be enough to defeat them.. "You can train and live here until the Saiyans arrive. The others will come here too to train. If the Saiyans arrive then you'll still need to wait for Goku's arrival and fight the Saiyans together. The others will try to stall the Saiyans until you both arrive at the battlefield."  
"But Kami, they'll die! These Saiyans are too tough for them!" She said panicked. "I know Nami, but there is no other way."  
"But if one of them dies I could never forgive myself! We don't know for sure how long it will take Goku to be here."  
"We need to trust your brother to be here on time. You know him better than he knows himself."  
"I suppose you're right.. We'll just need to give them all we've got huh.. Well, I can't deny but feel a little bit excited." She smirked. She's curious to know how strong Goku would be when he's back. She could hardly wait! She stepped on the circle and closed her eyes.

This will be the hardest battle ever on Earth.

.

.

Please review if you can and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^^

××× C.L.


	3. Preparations

A/N: Hee guys! Were at chapter 3 yeah! =D

I wanna thank; SweetOtaku for your review on this story and; xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx for favoring this story! ^^ It really means a lot to me!

.

This story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it!

.

.

**Chapter 3:**

After six months of intense training, Nami's power had skyrocketed! But it still wasn't enough to defeat the Saiyans. If she doesn't use the Pendulum room and meditates, she'll spare now and then with the other Z fighters. And if she has a day off she'll look at how Gohan's doing with Piccolo. The little kid was getting independent and each day he's getting stronger. When Nami first found out what Piccolo was planning on with Gohan she went crazy! She argued the first day with Piccolo, what eventually led to a fight, and after a week of examination she saw that the survival somehow worked for Gohan. She was very proud of him. She was afraid the little guy wouldn't make it because Chichi had pampered him a lot, but she really underestimated him! But she'll be damned to let him die there! So the thought was always there to help him whenever he **really** needs her. She made this deal with Piccolo or he won't train him anymore. Nami discovered that Piccolo was getting a little bit attached to Gohan. He also helps Gohan whenever he thinks he needs help, like food and new clothes. She was very thankful towards Piccolo, who of course denies everything whenever she thanks him.

There was one day she discovered Gohan's tail was gone. She asked Piccolo about it and he told her what had happened the day he removed Gohan's tail. Nami was surprized to hear it. No one had ever told her that their tail was the key to change into a giant ape when there is a full moon. Now she understand why they've removed hers and Goku's tail long ago.. He also told her he destroyed the moon that day. This could benefit them when the Saiyans arrive, they won't get a change to change in that thing.

BUT! Today was her day off! She was thinking on visiting Chichi today. She wonders how her sister in law is dealing with her, Gohan and Goku's absent. She made her way towards the son house. Her speed had also increased very much, instead of flying for 4 hours she can be there in less than 2 hours. She landed in front of Chichi's door and before she knocked she hesitated a little bit. Was this even a good idea? She hadn't seen Chichi for 6 months and she's not very fond of Chichi yelling at her the whole time.. she pushed her thoughts aside and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"  
"It's me, Nami." Not long after Nami called Chichi immediately opened the door and looked bewildered at Nami before embracing her.. hard. "O MY GOD, NAMI! I'm so happy to see you! Come in!" Chichi was hugging Nami so hard that she almost couldn't breathe. She finally let her go and they both walked into the house to the kitchen. Chichi was preparing food and tea for them both and Nami sat down. She looked around her but nothing had really changed, except for the new stack of books on the table, waiting for Gohan to be read. Chichi poured tea in their cups and put the food she prepared on the table.

"So, how is your training going?" Chichi asked. "It's going very well. I'm training at Kami's look out with the other Z fighters. I'm the only one that may use the Pendulum room Goku had used when we had to prepare our self for the battle with Piccolo." After Nami mentioned Goku's name she saw Chichi's face changed from happy into sadness. "Don't worry Chichi. I heard from Kami that Goku is training with a Kay in other world. He's doing fine." Nami gave Chichi's hand a reassuring squeeze. Chichi nodded and sighed. "I hope you guys are going to be strong enough.. I really miss them Nami. I'm afraid I won't get a change to see them anymore! I've bought new science and math books for Gohan if he's here. But I'm afraid my little boy don't get a change to use them and be a scholar!" Chichi was freaking out and Nami didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. She could only give her a reassuring smile and say it will be okay. Even though she isn't sure herself. "I just want a normal family life! I want Gohan to study and become a scholar and Goku to be here with me! Is that too much to ask?!"  
"No, isn't Chichi. None of us had asked for this. It's hard, I know, but I need you to be strong for all of us! Gohan is a very strong kid, he has more in him then we think. Have faith and believe in us, that's the only thing I ask from you. You think you can do that?" Nami asked sternly. Chichi looked surprized at Nami and was quiet for a while, but then she nodded understandingly. "Good, don't worry too much Chichi, or you'll get wrinkles ." Nami winked at her.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

That day Nami had spent the night at Chichi's. Nami had told her everything she knew about Gohan's training and how he's handling it. She was thankful and relieved that Chichi hasn't yelled at her for not occasionally come to visit her. This time she promised Chichi to visit her once a week. The next day Nami left Chichi and went to look for Gohan. When she arrived she saw he was still doing fine, he even has an animal friend with him. After seeing her cousin like this she felt relieved.

"What are you doing here." Nami turned around to see Piccolo in a meditation posture. "I'm looking at Gohan, you mind?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Now leave before the boy sees you."  
"I'm leaving whenever I feel like it, Piccolo. Don't give me orders like I'm some kind of dog." Nami turned to look at Gohan again. What is this kid doing? He was collecting lots of wood and food.. It looked like he was planning on making a boot or something? Is he leaving this place?

"Why is he making a boot?" Nami asked at Piccolo. He shrugged and looked also at the boy. "He probably wants leave this place. The boy has some guts I'll give him that."  
"But that could be dangerous! You must stop this foolish plan of his or it could end badly!"  
"Why should I?! Let him do it! He'll learn eventually whether it's a waste of time or not."  
"I'm sure he'll go to his mother, if you let him go." Nami crossed her arms. "We'll see. You're probably right about that, but if he really wants to help us he'll continue his mission and go back to this place." Nami nodded. She was curious whether Gohan will change his mind or not. It wouldn't surprize her if he went to Chichi, but it would really disappoint her. She has the tendency to go talk to him and tell him to stay here, but her curiosity won this time and she let the thought go.

"I trust you don't let him die in the ocean. If I found out you did, you're dead." Nami glared at Piccolo. And if looks could kill he would probably be dead right now, he thought. "I won't promise you nor the boy anything. We'll see what happens."

_Damn this man!_

She rolled her eyes at him. "Care to spare? I would like to test my new powers before I'll go back to Kami's." Piccolo thought about it for a moment but eventually nodded. They both went to a place far from Gohan where nobody could disturb them.

After sparing with Piccolo Nami went back to Kami's look out. It was getting dark and she felt terrible.. Piccolo really made sure she would feel it the next morning! She was all bloody and bruised and her clothes were all torn up, but she made sure he got worse. She smirked at the memory of Piccolo all beaten up.

_Stupid green guy.._

She landed on the lookout and saw everyone sparring with each other. They heard her coming and all looked at her.

"Hee Nami! Wow.. what happened to you?!" Krillin asked shocked. "I tested my new powers with Piccolo. Don't worry, he's in a much worse state than me." She smirked and sat on the steps to rest. "And how's Gohan doing with him?" he asked. Everyone was curious for her reaction. Nami just shrugged. "He's fine. He's getting stronger every day and he's getting independent. When I went to look for him today he was making a boot. Probably thinking of going home, but I do hope he'll change his mind."  
"B-but isn't that.. dangerous?! I mean.. if something happens with Gohan we don't know for sure if Piccolo will be there to help or.. you know.." Krillin freaked out. Nami chuckled. "Yes, I know. But we need to put faith in the little guy. There's more than meets the eye." Nami stood up and whined at the pain. "Damn.. Piccolo really gave me a good beating today." They all laughed and she said the others goodnight.

She went to her room and took a quick shower. Just 6 months to go and the Saiyans will be here. Nami just hopes her training will be enough to defeat them. She also wonders how Goku is doing. He'll probably be much stronger than her.. After she showered she went to eat something and then called it a day. Not long after she laid down on her bed she fell asleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

3 months had gone fast! Nami had twice as much power and all the Z fighters wanted to have the same training as her to become as strong, or even stronger than her. She didn't think she'll need the Pendulum room much, so she shares the room with the others. She would spare 3 times per week with Piccolo and spend 3 times per week in the Pendulum room. Then she'll rest one day at Chichi's.

"I cleaned your house yesterday. It looked.. very dusty." Chichi said. "Thank you Chichi, but you didn't have to."  
"I knew you wouldn't visit your own house for a year or so.. And I can't let that gorgeous house look all dusty and dirty! You'll have a clean home when this is all over." She winked at Nami and went back to cook. Nami wasn't worried of her house being dusty and all.. It's probably the last thing she'll ever worry about at this point. After Chichi finished cooking they both eat in silence. And before they finished their meals Chichi suddenly looked behind her out of the window. Nami followed her gaze but saw nothing that could immediately drew her attention.

"What is it?"  
"I-I think I felt Gohan.." Chichi stood up and went outside, Nami followed her and looked around. She concentrated on Gohan's ki and she indeed felt his ki, he was in the neighbourhood! But he was far away. "Do you see him?! I swear I could feel he was nearby!" Nami was debating whether she should tell Chichi the truth, or a lie. She didn't want to give her any false hope, Gohan could always change his mind and continue his mission. She waited a little while until she's sure she couldn't feel his ki anymore.

"I don't feel him.. not anymore." She finally said. "WHAT?! **He** was here?!" Nami nodded. "Yes, but he's gone again." Chichi's left eye twitched and she screamed in frustration. "Why didn't he came home! Gohan! **Gohan**! He needs to come back!"  
"He had to make a choice. He could come back to us or continue his mission to prepare himself to defeat the Saiyans. And he had just made his choice." Nami couldn't deny but feel very proud. Gohan had choose well and was now going to train with Piccolo. It will be an intense training for him, he had never learned to fight and Piccolo wasn't an easy one to train with.

Chichi was still crying Gohan's name in despair. Nami felt sorry for Chichi, but this was for the best. "Come on Chichi, lets head back inside. I'll make tea for us." Chichi sighed and nodded sadly. She followed Nami back home.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Tomorrow will be the day the Saiyans arrive on Earth. I want you all to rest on this day. You may stay here or go back to where you came from. Nami will stay here with us until Goku's here. She'll meet you at the battlefield with him, is that understood?" Kami said sternly. Everyone nodded understandingly. "Do you know where they'll land, Kami?" Tien asked. Kami shook his head no. "No, but they won't be hard to find. You'll feel them coming and if you do you must all gather together and stall time for Nami and Goku." They all nodded again. "Well guys, I'm heading back home. See ya tomorrow!" Yamcha waved everyone goodbye and he flew away. Not long after he disappeared, Tien and Chiaotzu followed.

"I guess I see you tomorrow.." Krillin said. "Yes, you'll go and kick their asses tomorrow Krillin." Krillin laughed and nodded. "Good luck tomorrow. And say hi to Gohan for me!"  
"Will do! You better come as fast as you can tomorrow with Goku! We'll try to stall those Saiyans as much as we possibly can!" Nami nodded "Don't get killed."  
"Haha, don't worry, I'll be fine! Bye!" And he went off. She waved at him and sighed. She sat down and took a meditation posture. "Don't be afraid Nami, you and Goku are the strongest fighters on Earth. You can defeat them together with the rest." Mr Popo said. Nami sighed again. "I hope so Mr Popo.. let us hope all this training will pay off."

_They have to win no matter what_..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Please review if you can and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^^

××× C.L.


	4. They are here!

A/N: Hee guys! I'm sooo excited to know what you'll think of this chapter! And the next chapter will be much better! ^^  
I want to thank SweetOtaku for your review! I hope this chapter doesn't contain many grammar mistakes _ If it does please tell me. It wil help me in future chapters! Now, on with the story! 

.

This story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it! Only my OC; Nami.

.

.

**Chapter 4:**

It's time.

Today the Saiyans will arrive on Earth. No one knows when and where they'll land. But they all knew one thing for sure; today is the day. Nami couldn't sleep last night from the stress and nervousness. Every hour she would wake up with a startle because of a horrible nightmare about the Saiyans. The dream repeated itself over and over again. Everyone she knew will die today, except for her and Goku.

It's half past 11 and the Saiyans still hasn't arrived on Earth. Until now, nothing special had happened and Goku's still nowhere to be found. He was wished back alive a long time ago by Master Roshi and Bulma, so where is he? Nami was getting mad of all this waiting. For some odd reason she just knew this would happen! That thought never leaved her mind since she stayed here on Kami's lookout. And now she's afraid her nightmare might become a reality. She sighed and looked at the clock on the building. It was a quarter to 11. And then she felt something.

They are here.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Kami, where is Goku?!" Nami looked at Kami with hopeful eyes. She hoped her brother would be here any moment. Kami had told her not long ago that Snake way is a very long road. But no one knows for sure how long it will take Goku to be here. She just hopes it wouldn't take him hours. "Still nothing. I'm not sure if he'll be here any moment. I'm sorry, I can't do anything right now."

Shit! Now she's getting pretty pissed off. The power levels of these Saiyans are huge! Stronger than she'd ever imagined and much stronger than her friends! Kami was right, you can't miss them when they'll arrive.. And the frustrating part is that Nami has to stay here and wait for Goku! She was eager to go and help and protect her friends. She wants to fight these Saiyans too! She was curious to know how they looked like! Dammit! Why does **SHE** of all people has to wait?! Goku should've been here on time. Nami sighed and began to space.

"Nami, You should lower your power level. We don't want to allure the Saiyans here with your power because of you being impatient!" Damn that green guy! She's losing her patient around him and became very irritated. But she knew he was right and obeyed him. She sat on the ground in a meditation position, concentrating on the scene below her. She noticed that the Saiyans are heading towards Piccolo and Gohan.

Oh no, Gohan.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"They're on their way here. Gohan do not be afraid. You're preparation has been excellent, have faith in yourself."  
"I'm ready!" Gohan said confident. "There's someone else coming! It looks like there might be one more than we expected!" They both looked around them in alarm. "But I thought you said there'll only supposed to be two Saiyans?" But then they saw Krillin coming towards them from behind. They were relieved to see him. "How about some help?"  
"Sure why not. But things are going to get intense, you might just slow us down Krillin." Piccolo smirked at him. "I doubt that. I've been into a little training of my own." He said proud.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_"Good. Krillin is there with Gohan and Piccolo. I hope the others will come soon too. Goku you better hurry up! I can feel the Saiyans getting closer towards them"_ Nami thought.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Here they are!" They all looked up to see two Saiyans elevating above them in the air. One was shorter than the other, but his power felt much stronger and.. evil. Nevertheless, they're both **VERY** strong. Stronger than them combined. "This is it.. it's really happening. Can you feel those power levels?!" Krillin said nervous. The Saiyans slowly landed on the ground. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan felt very intimidated by the Saiyans power, but they still hold their ground and tried to use their pokerface.

"So, we meet at last." The smaller one said and he smirked at them. "The pleasure is mine." Piccolo said back. After that they didn't say anything to each other for a long time. They just looked at each other in curiosity. Until, of course, Piccolo had lost his patient. "I'm only gonna say this once, leave this planet! This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive." Piccolo treated them. "Hmm? That voice. I see.. you're the one who defeated Raditz one year ago." The smaller one said. Piccolo was surprised by this. "My voice?"  
"Right! Didn't Raditz tell you?" The smaller one then pointed at his scouter. "Our scouters also works as communicators." Piccolo remembered now. Raditz had told him about the function of these scouters they carry when Piccolo had told him about the Dragonballs. And that's why they're here. They're after the Dragonballs. The big bald guy suddenly looked surprised at Piccolo.

"Green one's from Namek, isn't he?" The big one said. "Yes, he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot." Piccolo gasped in astonishment when he heard this. "Eh.. Piccolo? I didn't know you were from outer space. _Of course it makes sense_.." Krillin said. "You didn't know? Well What a surprize! Surely you should've suspected something before now. The green skin and pointy ears are a death give away don't you think?" The smaller one smirked at Piccolo's stunned face.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Are you okay?" Mr Popo asked worried at Kami. "Yes, I'm fine Mr Popo. For the first time in my life I've heard about my origin. Now I know the reason why I have always had special powers. You see, they just said I-I'm from space, a place called Namek.."  
"Well it does make sense. I mean, you have green skin and pointy ears.. not very humanlike if you ask me. Oh and the Dragonballs of course! You're the only one who can make them." Nami said. Kami nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right. I've never really thought about it. And I didn't know until now that I'm from another planet. Hmm.." Nami and Mr Popo looked at each other and both shrugged.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"I guess they're not going to tell us where the Dragonballs are, Nappa."  
"Wanna bet?" The one called Nappa was now reading their power levels with his scouter. "HA! You fools! You really think you could defeat us with such weak power levels?!"  
"He Nappa, take your scouter off. It seems they know how to concentrate energy and raise their fighting powers. These figures are most unreliable." The smaller one said and he tossed his scouter to the ground. Nappa followed his example.

"You two be ready for them!"  
"Wait! Piccolo, if they're stronger than Raditz and Goku and Nami aren't here how do you expect to defeat them with just us?!" Krillin asked in horror. Piccolo growled in anger but didn't react, he knew they were no match for them but they have to try until Goku and Nami are here. He knew they were their only hope in succeeding to defeat the Saiyans.

"Nappa, I believe it's time we have a little fun with them. Better yet, get those Saibamen out. There should be six of them left. They'll do." The smaller one said and chuckled darkly.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Wow! Out of nowhere six power levels had been added into the battlefield. It's almost like six Raditz's came out of nowhere! This doesn't look good for them.. Nami could feel that the other fighters are almost there with Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan. They better hurry up or she might be the one to interfere!

"Nami, calm down. I can feel your power rising again. We don't want to draw any attention towards us!" Nami sighed and tried to calm herself down, again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.. working on it!" And she concentrated again. The six new power levels are now moving towards Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin. Piccolo and Krillin had everything under control while it seemed like Gohan is doing nothing there, or maybe he didn't know what to do? Then all of a sudden she felt one of them attacking Gohan.

"THAT'S IT! Screw this waiting shit I'm going!" Nami almost flew off when suddenly Kami and Mr Popo was grabbing her and tried to stop her with all their might. "What the? GET OFF ME!"  
"Nami, please wait for your brother! He'll be here in a few!" Mr Popo said desperately. "Let me go! I'm getting tired of this waiting! AARRGGH! You fools! They'll DIE!" Nami screamed in frustration.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

... Meanwhile at the battlefield. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha had also arrived.

"Look Nappa, now it's six against six. Their warriors against our Saibamen. How perfect. This may just prove to be interesting after all." Nappa got all excited by the idea. "Gentlemen, how would you like to make a match of this and fight our soldiers one by one? Well.. answer." Piccolo was getting pretty pissed off right now and growled at the smaller Saiyan. "We're not here to play games! And we're not going to fight on your terms. We'll take you all on at once!" Piccolo was now in his fighting stance. Krillin was getting a bit nerves and tried to calm him down. "E-easy now.. We're still waiting for Goku and Nami. Remember? We can buy ourselves some time by playing it their way."  
"I'll go first! I'm not afraid of these little creeps. They're a good warm up!" Tien said. "That's the spirit! Fresh meat for the grinder! But just wait, you won't be so cocky when you see what these little creeps can do!" After Nappa said that the Saibamen where all getting very excited.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Nami was calmed down again. For now.. Mr Popo and Kami held a good eye on her. They even but a chain on her left ankle just to make sure she won't make an second attempt to fly away again.. Nami could feel Tien battling one of those six power levels. She's wondering what they are; human, Saiyans, something that you couldn't find here on Earth? Whatever it is she was already happy that she could feel what's happening down there. Tien was winning the battle, he was much stronger than his opponent. Then after a few minutes she could feel that Tien's opponent power level is getting weaker. Tien has this in his pocket! No doubt about that. She smiled at the thought. Maybe they could win this battle after all!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Looks like you've got a hold of a weak batch, Nappa." The smaller Saiyan said irritated. "No! They're all good! These are the same one that survived that crazy battle on Tradick **(A/N: not sure how to spell this one lol).** They should've won. His power level is 1200! All of these Saibamen's has the same fighting power as.."  
"As who?"  
"As Raditz.." Nappa said thoughtfully. "Now do you see my point?" And the smaller man chuckled. When the Saibamen was struggling to stand again the smaller Saiyan easily wiped him out with a blast, coming out of his fingers. Everyone was shocked to see how easily this guy could defeat that thing without breaking a sweat! "Vegeta, why?!" Nappa said shocked. "He wasn't of any use of us anymore.." The smaller Saiyan, called Vegeta, said matter of factly. "I-I know but.. he was alive! I don't understand.."  
"It would've been pointless to let him continue, Nappa. He was losing. Which leave me to believe he wasn't trying his hardest. I specifically told him not to hold anything back! " All the Saibamen's were looking afraid at Vegeta. "So, who's going next?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Nami opened her eyes. That power.. They've just killed one of their own allies. It's clear now that they won't be taking any prisoners, we're fighting for our lives..

She concentrated on the battle again and felt Yamcha was going to fight this time. He was fighting very good. It looks like he's also going to win this battle. It didn't take long before his opponent was down too. Nami smiled, she's very happy that her friends are strong enough to defeat them. She looked at Mr Popo and Kami and give them her thumbs up. But then something happened.. Yamcha's opponent was still alive and for some strange reason she couldn't feel Yamcha defending himself. What was going on? First he was winning this battle and now it seemed like he was losing?! Yamcha's opponent had somehow gathered all his energy that could mean the dead for Yamcha. After a few moments she couldn't feel Yamcha's energy anymore. Nami looked at Kami, hopping for some clarification. But when she saw his face, she knew enough..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Get over it little man! Don't you get it? You're all gonna die in the end!"  
"Calm down Nappa! Give them a moment to clear this trash off the battle." The Saiyans both laughed. Krillin was at Yamcha's side. He was looking if Yamcha was still alive, but when he checked he came to the conclusion that he was dead. Krillin glared at the Saiyans. He was so angry at them! He was now gathering all of his power to attack the Saibamen's. Vegeta gave one Saibamen permission to attack. The Saibamen almost reached him when Krillin's attack came straight to him in full force. The little green thing didn't had a chance to defend itself. Almost all Saibamen's were dead! But there was still one alive and that one come straight towards Gohan. Piccolo managed to stop its attack and killed it.

"So much for our little game. Oh well it was fun while it lasted." Both Vegeta and Nappa chuckled and came out of the cloud of dust. "Surprise, surprise! This is our favourite part you know. You should see the looks on your faces." Vegeta smirked. "Like they have seen a ghost! What do you guys say we'll get the real fight started. Any volunteers?" Nappa asked eager. The Saiyans walked towards the fighters. "He Vegeta! Why don't I handle this. There's no sense in both getting us dirty."  
"As you wish. But Nappa, make sure you don't kill the Namek just yet. Remember he's the one who's going to tell us where the Dragonballs are."  
"Right, got it!" Nappa then walked towards the fighters.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"O my god.." Nami gasped at the power she felt coming from one of the Saiyans. It's power level was increasing dramatically! The others were too weak for this one, they won't make a chance! She felt Tien was losing most of his energy, and then Chiaotzu!

"Kami! What's happening down there?"  
"Tien is losing the battle with the Saiyans. Chiaotzu he-he sacrificed himself.." Nami was afraid this would happen. Her nightmare is becoming a reality! NO! This has to stop! "Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin are now the only one left.. I-I'm sorry Nami.. Tien and Chiaotzu are gone." Kami said sincere. Nami clenched her fist, she was beyond mad right now. She'll show these Saiyans.. There will be no mercy in her part!

_"This day is getting worse by the minute.. I should've been there with my friends, not waiting here until there's no one left to help and protect. What have I done.." _Nami thought. She clenched her fists and punched the floor_. _"We all need to accept what happened today. I too had hoped it would've been turned out otherwise." Kami then put a hand on Nami's shoulder.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So much for all three eyes! Now then, where were we?" Piccolo and Krillin both landed on the ground, but Nappa came straight towards them. "HEADS UP!" Krillin screamed in horror. "NAPPA! Stop right there!" Vegeta ordered. Nappa immediately stopped. "Hold on! I need to ask them something. I'm curious about this Goku and Nami they keep talking about. because I'm starting to think that the persons they referring to is actually Kakarot and Cheriza!"  
"That's right!" Krillin said back. Vegeta then was laughing out loud. "What's so funny?!"  
"That you two think Kakarot and Cheriza can beat us. They couldn't even beat their brother Raditz, and Raditz was a weakling compared to Nappa and myself."  
"Shows how much you know! They're way stronger than they were before!"  
"Just wait! You'll find your match in them!" Piccolo said. "This planet is not that big! So why aren't they here yet? They're smart, they're not going to show up here they're hiding!" Nappa was laughing. "He you jerk! My dad never ran from anybody! He'll be here and he'll beat you just you wait!" Gohan said angry. "You've caught my interest. We're going to wait for them. Take a break Nappa, cool off for a while." Nappa was getting angry at Vegeta. He wants to end this! He was just getting fun! "FORGET IT! I say they're going to die now!" Nappa was about to attack again. "NAPPA! Do you really want to defy me?!" Nappa abruptly stopped and looked scared back at Vegeta. "I-I'm sorry! I guess I got carried away."  
"This battle will resume in three hours whether Kakarot and Cheriza are here or not."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Vegeta's scouter indicated that three hours had passed, and both Goku and Nami hasn't arrived on the battlefield. "Time is up. So, it seems they both decided to let you die on your own." Vegeta tossed his scouter aside and Nappa came back again from wherever he came from. "You were right Nappa. They're not coming." Nappa smirked. He tossed his body armour on the ground and stretched his body. He then walked slowly towards Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"HE'S HERE!" Both Nami and Mr Popo were a little startled by Kami's outburst and sudden disappearance. And then a few seconds later he was back with Goku.

**FINALLY!**

"**GOKU!** Come on they're counting on us!" Nami grabbed Goku's arm and they both run away. "Gotta go!" Goku yelled to Kami and Mr Popo. "Good luck! And remember every second counts!" Goku and Nami jumped of the lookout and they first went to get two senzu beans from Korin and after that they made haste to the battlefield.

"Nami, why weren't you with the others?"  
"Kami wanted me to wait for you so we can both take them out. And may I ask you something Goku.." He nodded in return. "**WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE GODDAMMIT?!**" Nami screamed in fury and Goku didn't saw that coming from his sister. He had to protect his ear for not becoming deaf. "Ah! Calm down Nami, please! It's a long story I'll tell you when this is all over." Nami wasn't satisfied with his answer. But she had to accept it for now. "Yes, if we survive."  
"Have faith Nami, we will. Faster Nimbus!"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"What in the world am I sensing?! There are two incredibly huge power levels that is heading straight for us!" Piccolo said shocked. "I-it's them! My dad and Nami!" Gohan cried in joy. "You're just trying to distract me. You can't sense power levels without some sort of device! " Nappa said irritated. Piccolo smirked at him. "I'm afraid you're wrong."  
"You're bluffing!"  
"Oh? Wait and see. It's them alright! They're on their way here right now! And judging by their power I'm sensing you Saiyans are in store for the fight of your life's!"  
"You're all a bunch of liars! I don't see them! Vegeta, what do you think? Are they coming or not?" "Calm down Nappa. Certainly there's nothing to worry about. who cares anyway. Let them come." Vegeta put his scouter on and waited for a reading. And what his scouter told him shocked him. It looked like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Something's definitely heading this way.. but it can't be them! The power levels are too high! Whatever is coming.. both has a power level of 5000.." Nappa was shocked! He couldn't believe it! "WHAT?! It can't be! Your scouter must be malfunctioning!" This time Piccolo was laughing out loud at the Saiyans reactions.

_So, there is still hope for all of them after all. Come on Goku , Nami! We need you both!_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_._

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^^

××× C.L.


	5. What the hell?

**A/U: Hee guys! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't had much time to update last weekend..**

I wanna thank SweetOtaku, Janie and ANNABELLE15 for the reviews! =D

.

This story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it! Only my OC; Nami.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5: What the hell?!**

**.**

* * *

"**NAPPA QUICKLY! KILL THEM ALL!** We can't let them join with these fighters. It **IS** Kakarot and Cheriza! They have to know that we will not be opposed by anyone!" Nappa didn't understand and looked confused at Vegeta. "But.. what about the Dragonballs?!"  
"We don't need these fools to find them. It's all becoming clear to me now. It must've been the Namek that created the Dragonballs here on this planet. I've heard of the magic balls before but I've always thought that it was just a legend. It can't be just a coincidence while searching for the Dragonballs we found the Namek!" Vegeta said and smirked.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"We're almost there!" Goku and Nami are going as fast as they could go with Nimbus. But Nami just got a feeling that they won't be there on time.. She had felt one of the Saiyans power level had increased again and that was just moments ago. She just hopes no one has been killed.

_Hang on guys..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"**BASENKA!**" Gohan's power was increasing dramatically now and he was aiming at Nappa. "**NAPPA WATCH OUT!** This one is much more powerful than he appears!"

"Here I come boy!" Nappa was getting ready for Gohan's attack that was coming towards him. When Gohan's attack almost hits Nappa, he smashed Gohan's attack into a cliff like it was nothing. Krillin and Gohan couldn't believe their eyes. This man was just too strong for them! Gohan had given everything he got into that attack and he didn't even got a scratch!

"Not too bad kid! That made my arm numb. Hahaha! Alright then, it's my turn." And he walked towards Gohan. "Don't worry Piccolo.. I won't let you down."  
"Gohan! Run away! Hurry!" Krillin yelled at him. But Gohan shook his head. "No way.. Piccolo is counting on me." Nappa was now standing in front of Gohan. Krillin couldn't look at the scene, it was just too much! He cursed himself for not helping Gohan because he was all beaten up. He could hardly move a muscle.

"Nice knowing ya kid! There'll always be a soft spot on the bottom of my boot for ya! Haha, so along!" He raised his foot and was about to squash Gohan, but when his foot had touched the ground he noticed Gohan was gone. He looked confused around him and all of a sudden he was smacked hard into a cliff. Everyone was shocked! First they all saw Nappa was about to attack Gohan and now you couldn't find Gohan nor Nappa at the same spot!

"Nimbus?" Gohan asked confused. Vegeta didn't understand what just had occurred. It all happened so fast. But then he felt something and looked into the sky to see Goku right above him. A few feet away they could hear Nappa coming furiously out of the cliff and he flew back to the others.

"WHO ATTACKED ME?! SHOW YOURSELF!" He looked furious around him. He then heard a woman chuckle right behind him. "Looking for me big boy?" Nami smirked and kicked him hard to the smaller Saiyan'direction. "You know, I waited a very, very awful long time for this." Nami was very excited at this point. She could feel that the big guy was no match for her, so she'll take her time with him like he did with her friends. She chuckled at the delighted thought. Goku was now standing next to Nami, both glaring at the Saiyans.

"Daddy! Nami!"  
"A-am I dreaming? No.. Y-you're really here!" Krillin was almost crying in joy when he saw Nami and Goku together. Nappa stood up again and went together with Vegeta to Goku and Nami.

"Welcome Kakarot, Cheriza. Nice of you to join us." Vegeta chuckled darkly. Both Goku and Nami didn't respond at him. "Well, I was beginning to think you both weren't going to show off! Especially after your little family reunion with Raditz. Did you two had fun catching up?" There was just silent after Vegeta asked them his question. Goku and Nami were looking pretty pissed off and weren't acknowledging Vegeta's present at all. "I see, not much for words huh. Well you're both just in time. We were getting tired of beating on these so called fighters over and over again. What a joke!" Nami was clenching her fists, that man was getting on her nerves. He talked to much! Goku didn't say anything too and went to check on Piccolo. Nami was still glaring at both Saiyans and she could hear Nappa growling angrily at her.

"He was protecting me, he saved me.." Gohan said sadly. Goku and Nami looked around them and saw Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu's hood on the floor. They were all defeated just like Kami had said to her on the lookout. But then Nami realised something terrible.

_With Piccolo gone, Kami's gone too. That means there's no Dragonballs to wish their friends back.._

"Hahaha! Oh were these guys friends of yours? Sorry about that! they were fun to fight for a while but they all met the same faith in the end!" Nappa laughed out loud. "Yeah that's right. I took care of them all.. Well, except for that little guy, he decided to blow himself up!" Nami could feel Goku's power increasing a little bit, and she couldn't help but wonder how strong he has become. "And the whole time I was pounding them, they were waiting for you both to show up! Somehow they knew you would come, but it didn't matter. You were both too LATE!" Goku walked slowly towards Nappa. Nami thought he would attack him but instead he had dodged his attack and disappeared. Damn, he was fast! No one had seen that coming. Goku was now walking towards Krillin and Gohan and gave them the Senzu beans. After a short chat Goku stood next to Nami again.

"This has gone long enough. It ends right here, right now." Nappa laughed at this. "Come on! I haven't got all day. I wanna see what you both are made off!"  
"HA! You want me, you got me!" Goku said angrily back. "Goku wait." Nami had put her hand on his shoulder so he was forced to look at her. "I want to fight this guy."  
"No Nami, I'll fight him. I want you to spare your energy, it will come in handy with that other guy." Nami growled at her brother. "No Goku! You're not ordering me around again like last year with Raditz! I'm going to fight him and that's final!" Goku turned to Nami and looked her sternly in the eyes. He held up his fist and she immediately knew what he wanted to do. "The winner will fight him." Nami nodded and also held up her fist.

"**READY!**"

* * *

Vegeta, Nappa, Krillin and Gohan were all looking dumbfounded at the scene before them. This wasn't really happening.. right?

"W-what are they doing Vegeta?! I don't understand!" Nappa looked confused at Vegeta who also looked very confused at the moment. "I-I can't believe this! They are playing rock, paper, scissor to see who could fight us?! You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta growled. "Krillin, why are they doing this? Is this normal?" Krillin facepalmed and shook his head. "I'm afraid they always do this when they can't decide who will fight their opponent first.. I can't believe they're still doing this!"

"ROCK! I WIN HA!" Nami said cheerful. Goku sighed and crossed his arms in defeat. "Now, I'm going to play a little game." She smirked at Nappa who looked pretty pissed off at her. "You think you can beat me?! Ha! Well think again! Cause I'm going to crush you!"  
"You wish!" Nami was now powering up. Everything around them was shaking, the rocks on the floor was now levitating in the air and you could see electricity coming off her body. Goku went to Gohan and Krillin to keep them safe and kept an eye at his sister. When Nami thought she had raised her power level high enough she stopped.

"Vegeta! What does your scouter say about her power level?"  
"It's over 9,000!" Vegeta growled at him. "WHAT?! 9,000! There's no way that could be right! It can't!" Nappa said hysterical. Nami chuckled at them. "Don't be so sure of that! This is just a taste of my power. Now, are you going to fight me or what!" Nappa growled and run at her to attack. "You're still weak for me! I'm still going to crush you!" He lunged towards Nami but she saw it coming and dodged him easily. He tried to punch her but he couldn't make a single hit. She was too fast for him and he was getting angrier by the minute. She knew this will be in her advantage. He tried to kick her but she disappeared in front of him. Then out of nowhere she kicked him in the back and he flew into a cliff, again.

"Wow! I didn't know you were this strong Nami!" Krillin yelled at her in admiration. She smirked at him. "Yeah well, I guess I wanted to surprize you all." And then they heard the big guy screaming out in frustration.

"YOU! You little SHIT! You're going to pay for that! YOU'LL PAY! PAY!" And he crushed a stone in his right hand. "What's the matter? I thought you said you would crush me. I haven't even warmed up yet." Nami crossed her arms and smirked at him. "What?! You little.. that was just luck! I'm the second strongest Saiyan in the Universe!"  
"Ha, yeah right! If that guy over there is stronger than you than I'd say that makes you the fourth strongest Saiyan in the Universe." Nami looked at her nails in boredom and sighed. "You can't deny that you're much weaker than me.. you can't win from me big guy. And to be honest with you, this would only be a waste of my time. You're no challenge for me." She yawned at him. She saw him powering up and she now that he's getting serious now. Her plan was working. He's losing control and this will mean his downfall.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" He was flying towards her again. This was just pathetic. He seriously couldn't even lay one punch on her! Nami had a hard time to stifle a laugh during her defence, but she need to concentrate or he will get a chance to hit her. After a few minutes she saw her chance and punched him in the face. She could literally hear and feel his nose crack.

"**MY NOSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!**" He cried. Nami couldn't help it but laugh. "Beautiful?! Are you kidding me!" This guy was such an idiot! She dodged him again and stood a few meters away from him. "GAH! Why are you running away from me!"  
"I'm not.. you're just to slow." This pissed him off. "I was commander and chief of the whole Saiyan army! You're nothing compared to me." He growled and he tried to attack her once more. Nami stuck her tong out to make him more angry. "**I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!**" She saw him collecting his energy for a blast, but she prepared herself for the blow. He hit her but she survived it without much effort. Both the Saiyans were shocked to see her alive and not having even a little scratch or something.

"Alright, that's enough! Playtime is over, I think you've got enough turns. It's my turn now, and if I were you I'll get ready." Nami made speed towards him and before he could blink she punched him in the face and repeatedly punched him in his gut until he spat out blood. He fell to the ground clutching his gut and before he was about to stand up again Nami stepped on him hard in the back. He was squashed under her boot like a little insect, just like he would've done to Gohan if they weren't here on time. She knew a few of his bones were shattered after that attack. The big man was now screaming out in pain.

"Hey you! You've forgot your garbage." Nami kicked the big guy in front of her to the smaller Saiyan. "V-vegeta.. I can't move my legs.." Vegeta glared at Nami. He couldn't understand how she became so strong in just one year. He'd never heard anything like that. He was also wondering if she and Goku were even in power level, or can it be that Goku was even stronger than her?

"As usual I have to do everything myself." Vegeta said disappointed. "Vegeta, give me your hand. I-I can't get up.." Vegeta looked at Nappa and eventually took his hand. Nappa was a bit surprised but thanked him anyway. "Sure, it's the least I can do, Nappa." He chuckled. He then threw him into the sky and everyone was surprized at what they were doing. "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment, when you're dead!" Vegeta was powering up and everyone had to hang on. Nami nodded towards Goku to get Gohan. She grabbed Krillin and they both flew to the sky. That man had just killed his own comrade..

"Gohan, Krillin. It's time for you to head back to master Roshi's." Krillin nodded understandingly. "Listen to your dad Gohan, lets get going." Gohan shook his head. "N-no I can't go."  
"Don't you get it? I don't wanna leave either! But these guys are in a different league all together! That Saiyan could even use us against your dad and Nami if he got a hold of us both and threaten to hurt us!" Nami nodded "Krillin's right Gohan. Listen to them and go. Your dad and I will take care of this. Don't worry." She saw Gohan was about to say something but eventually gave up. "Oh! I almost forgot. Don't rely on grabbing his tail we already tried that. Piccolo tried grabbing that big guys tail and then got hammered for it pretty bad.. They all fought so hard. I can't believe they're gone. We gave everything we had. But it just wasn't enough.."  
"Then I guess.. it's up to us to finish this." Nami and Goku looked at each other with determination in their eyes. "Dad, Nami.. please come home. You have to win." Goku sighed. He knew this wouldn't be an easy battle. Even with the help of his sister it's still going to be a hard battle.

"Of course you both come home! Nothing could stop you two and neither would this guy!" Krillin said determined. Both Nami and Goku smiled at Krillin for having so much faith in them. "It's time. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. It's two against one and your dad and I had trained very hard for this." Nami stroked Gohan's head and winked at him. "Hé Goku, you're my friend. W-we grew up together. Just make sure that we.. that we both grow old together too. That goes for you too Nami." Goku took Krillin's hand and nodded. "I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than you Krillin." Nami also shook Krillin's hand and said goodbye. Both Goku and Nami went to Vegeta but stopped in mid-air in front of him. Vegeta smirked at them.

"So, you both ready to get this over with?"  
"I know a better place than this." Goku said in the hope Vegeta would agree. "Wherever, just lead the way."

"_Nami.. can you hear me?"_ Nami was taken aback when she suddenly heard Goku's voice in her head. "_Uh yes, or I'm getting crazy.."_ Since when could he do this..  
"_No you're not. Listen. We need to be careful with this guy. We don't know how strong he really is._" Nami nodded. "_I know, he hasn't fought since he and that other guy had arrived. Just know that I'm right behind you when you need me bro_."  
"_Thanks Nami. Okay, I think we can stop here. No one will get hurt in this place._" They both stopped on two different rocks next to each other and Vegeta had also stopped on another rock in front of them.

"Kakarot, Cheriza. I have a proposition for you. I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, would like to offer both of you the opportunity to stand beside me in this conquest. With Nappa gone, I could use u both in his place." He waited a little to let it all sink. "Think about it. We will rule the planets, you could have anything you desired. There's no one in the universe that can touch us! Nothing would be out of your grasp! And you my dear, being the only female Saiyan alive, perhaps you and I can work things out." Nami was getting irritated and growled angrily at him. Just because he's a prince of their race doesn't mean that she wants to be with this creep for like the rest of her life.. "Well, what do you both say?"  
"Over my dead body you creep!" Nami answered and crossed her arms. "I've got everything I could ever want right here on Earth. So I have to say.. no thanks. Besides I have seen how you've treated your partners. Not much job security." Vegeta chuckled at them. "Alright then, so be it. You had your chance. But I have a little surprize for you both. You see, when we were waiting for your arrival I had passed a message to my other comrade. It won't be long for he'll be here."  
"W-what? There are more Saiyans?!" Both Nami and Goku were startled. They didn't expected more damn Saiyans. And to make it all more worse they just felt a huge power level coming towards them! They were all looking at the sky and saw a space pod heading their way. It looked exactly the same as the one Raditz came with to Earth.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Vegeta chuckled darkly. "This is not good! I felt a huge power level coming from that space pod.. Nami, how strong are you really?" Goku asked concerned. "I'm not sure. But I haven't shown you my true power yet, if that's what you're asking. I'm not weak Goku!" Goku nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Right. I hope you're ready cause this battle will get intense." Nami smirked. "Don't worry, I know. Just don't underestimate my power. I'm a whole lot stronger than before you know. Just like you!"  
"I had sensed that. Just be careful okay?" They then heard a loud bang not too far from them. The space pod had just landed on Earth not too far away from them. Just a few moments later they could see a dot coming towards them in high speed. And after what looked like an eternity they could finally see the person, that had landed on Earth not long ago, behind Vegeta. Nami was startled after seeing this man's appearance. Vegeta smiled wickedly at her when he saw the expression on her face. Nami looked at her brother and then back at the other man again.

_He looked exactly like Goku.._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^^

××× C.L.


	6. Let the battle begin

**A/U: Hee guys! This is a looong chapter xD Please enjoy! **

**And thanks guys for the reviews! =D I really appreciate it!**

**.**

This story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it! Only my OC; Nami.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6: Let the battle begin.**

**.**

"Don't tell me you're my brother too!" Nami asked in horror. "Ah! He-he looks just like me!" Goku said shocked. Goku's lookalike smirked and shook his head. "As a matter of fact, I'm not."  
"Cousin?"  
"No."  
"Nephew?"  
"No..."  
"Are we even related?"  
"**NO!** We're not a goddamn family idiot!" The man said irritated. Vegeta chuckled at both Nami's and Goku's confusion. "B-but how come you look just like Goku?!" Goku's lookalike frowned at Nami. "Goku? That's not a Saiyan name."  
"That's Kakarot's Earth name. And to answer your question, Kakarot and Turles looks almost identical because it's common for low class warriors to have similar facial patterns." Vegeta said matter of factly. "These are the Saiyans you told me about earlier?"  
"They are. She defeated Nappa not long ago." Vegeta pointed at Nami. Turles was shocked. "She killed Nappa?! How strong is she exactly?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't said she killed Nappa. He was no match for her and he was useless after their battle, so I ended his life. And the last rate I got from her was over 9,000. Nappa had a higher power level and she still managed to defeat him. We can't rely on our scouter, they can surpress their power level and I'm positive they're both stronger than they appear." Vegeta warned Turles. Turles nodded understandingly and smirked at Nami. "No worries, I'm a whole lot stronger than that idiot Nappa was. Good riddance!" He chuckled.

Nami could indeed feel that this man was much stronger than Nappa was. But she also knew Vegeta was the strongest of them all. If that Turles guy never came in the first place maybe Goku and she had a chance with Vegeta! Unfortunately she couldn't help her brother now.

"Who do you prefer to fight Vegeta?" Vegeta chuckled and pointed at Goku. "Him. We have some business to take care off. You can have the girl. You may crush her but don't kill her just yet." Turles chuckled and looked at Nami. "Don't worry, I'll just have a little fun with her." Nami was now in her fighting stand. "You don't mind if we start our little dance somewhere else?" Nami didn't want to be near her brother's fight. She would only be distracted and she's pretty sure he would be too. Turles shrugged his shoulders. "Just lead the way." They both flew in another direction until Nami didn't saw her brother anymore. They both landed opposite from each other. Turles took his time to look Nami up and down, making Nami very uncomfortable.

"The only female Saiyan that survived our beloved planet Vegeta. And from what I've heard you're also very strong. No wonder Vegeta wants you alive. You could be of good use for our race." Nami was getting irritated, these Saiyans are impossible! "How many times do I have to hear this crap?! I already told everyone I'm not interested!" Turles crossed his arms and smirked. "Interested in what exactly?" Nami flushed at this and looked away. "You know what I mean, jerk!"  
"What? I couldn't hear your murmuring." Nami growled and clenched her fists. "**I SAID** **YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU DEAF JERK!**" Turles was laughing out loud, pissing Nami further off. This was so embarrassing.. stupid Saiyans! "God, I haven't laughed like this since.. well, I'm afraid I can't remember." Turles said thoughtfully. "Like I'm interested in your crap, are you going to fight me or what?" She crossed her arms in annoyance. "You're maybe strong woman, but you're still no match for me." He smirked and Nami saw he was now in his fighting stand. "Hmpf. We'll see about that." They both smirked at each other.

* * *

**The battle was on!**

Both with Nami and Turles and with Goku and Vegeta. Nami could sometimes sense Goku's power level spiking up and it was incredible! She never imagined Goku could be THAT strong, she would sometimes stop unconsciously fighting Turles when she felt this. Turles doesn't have a clue on what was going on since he could not sense power levels without his scouter, Nami had destroyed it moments ago. Nami knew she and Turles were almost equal with their power level. But Turles was still a little bit stronger than her, not that it would stop her defeating this man!

"Over here!" Nami turned around and before she could react Turles hit her in the face. She dodged his next attack and felt a warm liquid running from her nose to her lips. She wiped it off and saw it was her blood. Nami clenched her fists and glared at Turles.

_He's going to pay for that!_

"You know, that colour suits you perfectly. Do you know what other colors suits you best? I'll give you a hint, purple and black!" He laughed out loud. Nami wiped the blood off her face and spit the remaining blood in her mouth on the ground. "Seems like you're the one favouring these colors. I can give it to ya, no need for asking me." She smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Turles stretched out his arms as an invitation for Nami to attack him. And that's exactly what she's going to do. She flew as fast as she could towards Turles. He was a little startled at her speed. He couldn't see her anymore. Before he could see Nami she'd punched him in his gut and kicked him towards a cliff. Turles was now heading straight for the cliff but Nami quickly flew after him and kicked him back into the sky. She then prepared an energy blast as fast as she could to finish him off.

"**KA-ME-HA-ME-**"

Turles recovered a little bit and stopped in mid-air.

"**ME!-**"

He turned around and saw Nami preparing an energy blast. "**SHIT!**" And he quickly prepared his own blast.

"**HA!-**"

A powerful blue blast came out of Nami's palms and Turles also send his blast towards her. Their attacks collided against each other and Nami was hoping her attack would be stronger than Turles. But their attacks remained in the middle and they both had a hard time to keep this rate up. Nami tried to put more energy into her blast but it would mean she won't have enough energy for a next attack if Turles survives this. Turles on the other hand was trying to escape the attack.

"**HERE IT COMES!**" Nami screamed. It was now or never, she gave it her all in this attack and it was coming fast towards Turles. "**NO!**" He cried out. His attack vanished and he was caught into her blast. Nami couldn't see Turles in the blast but she could hear him screaming out in pain. Finally there was an explosion. She saw Turles falling to the ground with incredible speed and smoke was coming of his body. Nami sighed in relief. She was afraid he would survived that attack, she was too tired to go on. She sat on the ground and looked at Turles body that lies a few yards away. But when she was beginning to think it was finally over, she felt her brother's power level was dangerously low and Vegeta was even stronger now!

"You've got to be kidding me! Dammit!" Nami quickly flew to the battlefield and was startled when she saw the scene before her. She couldn't believe her eyes.. Vegeta was turned into a giant monkey! And his power level.. was huge!

_What the fuck happened here?!_

She didn't want to come near that thing! She tried to avoid Vegeta's gaze and hid behind a big cliff. She heard Goku screaming in pain but when she looked around she couldn't find him anywhere. _"Where is he? I can feel him close. Oh no.." _Nami was now looked at Vegeta's behind. "_Goku, you ass." _Nami was planning on surprizing Vegeta with an attack, until she felt two familiar energies coming her way. She looked at the ground and saw Krillin and Gohan running towards Vegeta. She then saw them talking with Yajirobe. "_Never thought that man would eventually show up here.." _ Nami was getting curious and wondered what they're planning on.

* * *

Vegeta could hear something or someone was coming his way and he looked around him. "Who is it?" He growled and looked angry around him. "Show yourself! I know you're out there. Where are you?!" He screamed. "Right here!" Vegeta turned around and saw Gohan standing on a cliff.

"You put my dad down right now!" He said confident. Vegeta was laughing at Gohan. "Oh no! it's you! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you say. I'll put your father down if you want. It might be one piece at a time, but I'll definitely put him down! Wuhahahaha!" Vegeta mockingly said. "So which piece would you like first?"  
"You better not hurt him!"  
"It's a little too late for that hahaha!"

* * *

Nami saw Gohan confront Vegeta and she felt very proud. He doesn't look afraid at all! That boy has a lot of courage in him, just like his dad. She then saw Krillin behind Vegeta, preparing for an attack and she knew exactly which attack he would use. Krillin threw his distructo disk at Vegeta and it was heading for his tail. Krillin's attack almost reached its goal when Vegeta suddenly jumped. It was now heading towards Gohan and it cut off a piece of the cliff Gohan was standing on. Vegeta slowly turned around and faced Krillin.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me little man?!" Vegeta glared at Krillin. "Did you really think that you could fool me with such a simple attack?! That I would believe for a second that Kakarot's son came by to face me all alone, HA!" Both Krillin and Gohan were shaking in fear. Nami was getting closer so she could hear everything Vegeta said.

"I knew from the instant I saw him that he was merely trying to distract me from the real threat. You have to do better next time except, there won't be a next time. You're finished. As soon as I'm done with squeezing the life out of Kakarot you're next!" Vegeta was squeezing Goku with both hands. Gohan yelled at Vegeta to stop and leave his dad alone and Nami was about to interrupt until she saw Yajirobe cutting off Vegeta's tail. He then fled quickly behind a cliff. Krillin, Nami and Gohan were flabbergasted! Who would've thought that Yajirobe could do it! They all saw Vegeta was slowly turning into his normal shape again and Goku fell on the ground.

"Those li-little pests!" Vegeta gasped. "H-how could I have been so careless!" He growled and looked angrily at Krillin and Gohan. "You're. All. Going. To. PAY!" Vegeta growled. "You disgraced me for the first and final time." Vegeta glared at Krillin. "You're going to know a new meaning of the word pain.. YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!" Vegeta shouted in fury. He looked around him and fixed his eyes on Gohan. Nami saw what he was planning on and she quickly ran to Vegeta. But he was too fast for her. Before she could reach him he flew towards Gohan and attacked him. He was about to attack him again when Nami grabbed him by his hair.

"Oh no, not on my watch!" She said through gritted teeth. She jerked at his hair and punched him hard in the back. Vegeta screamed out in pain and quickly turned around. He blocked Nami's next attacks and held her firmly in his arms so she couldn't move and almost couldn't breathe.

"**FOOL! **Don't you see you're no match for me?! Don't be so eager, you're time will come and if it does I'll take my time with you." He smiled wickedly. Nami tried to escape his grip, she knew he wasn't as strong as before so she kept struggling until he almost couldn't hold her anymore. She saw her opportunity and kicked him in the balls. Vegeta was startled for a second and quickly let go of her and screamed in pain.

"**Y-YOU! DAMN YOU WOMAN! AARGH!**"  
"Eat this BITCH!" Nami spat back and she kicked him a few yards away. "You're okay Gohan? Sorry for my language.."  
"I-it's o-okay." Gohan was still in shock after what had just happened. "Where were you Nami? I thought you were fighting with my dad?"  
"Eh.. well, when you and Krillin left another Saiyan came to Earth.. I fought him just moments ago and luckily I could defeat him. Though I'm not sure if he's still alive. I don't assume it so don't worry." She stroked his hair and smiled at him. Gohan smiled back at her but it slowly fade away into fear again. Nami frowned at him, but then knew it was Vegeta behind her. He grabbed her again, this time from behind and flew fast towards a cliff. "**NAMI NO!**" Gohan cried.

"You're going to pay for that woman!" Vegeta said huskily in her ear. She felt a chill running through her spine and tried to free herself with all her might. Vegeta chuckled at her attempt. "You won't escape me this time!" They were both heading to the cliff and before she knew it he let go of her and she went straight into the cliff. Her body felt like it's been broken in thousand pieces. She didn't had the chance to defend herself at all.

"_I-I need to rest.." _She was too tired after the battle with Turles and Nappa. Her eyes was getting very heavy and she almost fell asleep. "_**NO!**__ I need to help them! I'm their only chance!"_ She growled angrily. She felt very disappointed with herself, she trained so hard to defeat the Saiyans but it's still not enough! Nami didn't know what had come over her but she could instantly feel power rushing through her veins.

Vegeta was startled to see Nami rushing fast back at him. He threw an energy blast towards her but she smacked it away like it was nothing, he saw the fury in her eyes and chuckled. "_Foolish woman."_ Both Vegeta and Nami are now fighting intensely. No one could tell who has the upper hand in this battle.

* * *

Turles opened his eyes and it felt like his whole body was burned. It even smelled like burned flesh. He tried to sit and looked at himself. He was in a pretty bad shape. His arms and some part of his legs were burned, his head felt like it was going to explode any second and he felt like crap. It was impossible for him to fight in this state. He looked around him but couldn't find the damn woman he fought with.

"I will get you for this.. mark my words!" He growled against itself. He forced himself to stand up and slowly flew back to his space pod. "This is not over yet. I will get my revenge and I know exactly how." He smiled wickedly.

* * *

Vegeta punched Nami in her gut making her gasping for air. She clenched her stomach and fell to the ground on one knee. She heard him laughing and coming towards her. "You can't defeat me! Give up while you still can." He put his foot on her head and pushed it to the ground. "What? What did you say? I can't hear you with all the dirt in your mouth hahaha!" Nami grabbed his feet and forced him to the ground. Her face had several injuries, blood was trickling from her right arm and she felt exhausted. She was in other words pretty much defeated.

"_You_.. **I hate you**." She punched Vegeta in the face and was about to punch him again when he grabbed her arm. He kicked her off of him and stood up again. Nami just lay on the floor, defeated. She didn't had any energy to keep up. She really tried, but he was just too strong for her. She felt like crying at this point. "I'm getting tired of this. It will end now!" Nami closed her eyes tight, Vegeta was about to give her the final blow when Gohan attacked him from behind.

"Little phunk!" And they both flew at each other. Nami sighed in relief, she was positive she would've died if it wasn't for Gohan's timing..

* * *

Gohan launched to the ground. He could slow down just in time before he eventually hit the ground. "He's just way too strong. My dad and Nami couldn't beat him then how am I supposed to do it?! I'm just a kid!" Gohan gasped and looked at Vegeta. Krillin on the other hand was standing on a cliff not too far from Gohan with the spirit bomb above his right hand. The only problem was that Vegeta was dodging every of Gohan's blasts like it was a little game. It was impossible for Krillin to throw the spirit bomb!

"I've got to hand it to you. Your strength is surprizing. Yes, you should be proud! You fought well." Vegeta chuckled at Gohan and came closer towards him. "But unfortunately for you it wasn't well enough." Vegeta smirked and stood before Gohan. "It's time to put an end to this." Gohan backed off and was shaking in fear. Vegeta was throwing blast after blast to Gohan. Luckily Gohan was fast enough to dodge everything. "**YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!**" Vegeta finally managed to hit Gohan and he ran as fast as he could to him.

"**THAT WAS IT! HERE GOES NOTHING!"** Krillin screamed. Vegeta felt something wasn't right and stopped immediately with running. He turned around and saw the spirit bomb coming right at him. "What is that thing?!" And before Vegeta could make something out of it he just knew it was bad news for him and he jumped over it just in time. Krillin was shocked "**I MISSED HIM!**" The spirit bomb was now heading towards Gohan. "**GOHAN! GO AWAY!"** Nami screamed. But Gohan didn't listen to her and instead of running away he holds his arms in front of him. Luckily it bounced away and it hits Vegeta.

* * *

Nami, Krillin and Gohan all walked to Goku. "Dad? Are you going to be okay?

"Yeah but I'll probably be sore for a while."  
"Well I've got to admit I have seen you look better." Krillin joked. "Maybe so but it could be a lot worse."  
"Yeah! You could be that alien!" They all laughed but it wasn't for long because they saw Vegeta falling back on the ground. "No.. it can't be!"  
"Maybe now he's armless?" Nami wasn't so sure of that. Krillin walked to Vegeta. "He looks finished alright. I guess that blast really did him in. Good thing cause he was bad to the core. At least now we won't have to look at his ugly face anymore."  
"Who's face is ugly?" Vegeta asked. Krillin almost got a heart attack at this point. Everyone was shocked this guy was still alive! Vegeta looked in a pretty bad shape but he's still strong!

"I suppose you think you're very clever don't you? Well here's a piece of advice. If you're going to shoot someone in the back make sure to finish him off!" Vegeta slowly stood up again and walked towards Krillin. "It's going to be my greatest pleasure wiping you and your worthless friends off the face of this planet!" And he bitch slapped Krillin in the face. "How does it feel knowing you had one chance to save your precious Earth and everyone else on it, only to fail miserably?" Vegeta laughed out loud.

* * *

"This is pathetic! How could I have been reduce to this!" Vegeta growled. He looked around him to see everyone was still alive. "I don't have enough energy to complete the attack! Their still alive!" Vegeta gasped and he almost fell asleep at where he was standing and he growled at his weakness. "T-that last attack. Must've. Damage me more than I thought! I need to end this!" He slowly flew towards Gohan and when he was about to kill him he was shocked to see Gohan's tail. "It.. can't be! H-he has a-a tail!" And then realisation hits him. The bloodswaves he made not long ago for his own transformation could mean his death if he didn't cut off Gohan's tail. "I can't allow this brat to transform, not today!" Vegeta was about to end Gohan's life when Yajirobe attacked him from behind and cut Vegeta in the back with his sword. "Y-you cut through my armor!" Vegeta cried out in pain. Yajirobe was laughing hysterically when he thought he finished off Vegeta.

"I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM I GOT HIM I GOT HIM! I beat you dirt bag! I can see it now, Earth's greatest threat brought down by Yajirobe! Oh yeah, I took him down! You should learn not to mess with the best! You can't handle it!" Yajirobe laughed but was soon discouraged when he saw Vegeta slowly standing up again.

"What was that tummy?!" Yajirobe took a few steps back. "W-wait a minute!" And he tried to attack Vegeta again with his sword, but Vegeta dodged every attack. "Hold on! I was, I was just kidding with the whole dirt bag thing! Hehehe! You really thought I was trying to hurt you didn't you? That's funny! I was just messing around with you!" Vegeta had enough of him and kicked him in the face.

"How dare you! No one attacks me on my blind side and gets away with it. **NO ONE!"** and he punched Yajirobe over and over again.

* * *

"Wait.. The boys tail! I got to stop him!" Vegeta ran towards Gohan and was about to attack him, but was startled when he saw Gohan was already transforming. Vegeta tried to stop the transformation and punched Gohan over and over again. Vegeta was now trying to pull off his tail but Nami holds him firmly from behind so he wouldn't have a chance to stop Gohan. "Let go of me woman!" And he elbowed her. Nami had a difficult time to hold Vegeta in place but when he elbowed her again she had to let go. Fortunately Gohan's transformation was complete and Vegeta tried to escape him.

Gohan was completely out of control! He was smashing and destroying everything around him. "**GOHAN! STOP IT!**" Nami screamed. After a few moments Gohan abruptly stopped. "**GOHAN! GET THE OTHER GUY!**" Krillin ordered. Gohan looked angry at Vegeta and growled at him. "I-I'm trapped!" Vegeta said in fear. He took a few steps away from him.

"**NOW!**" Goku ordered at Gohan and he smashed the rock in his hands at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to recover and ran away with Gohan in his heels. Vegeta was planning on cutting off Gohan's tail but he was too fast for him. His blast also wouldn't work on him so he tried his final attack. The same attack Krillin tried to use on him. "Okay.. fur ball. **TAKE THIS!**" He threw his attack at Gohan and it cut off his tail. Gohan was slowly turning back in his normal shape, but when they both were about to land on the ground Vegeta didn't had enough energy to escape Gohan's enormous body and he fell on him.

"I-is h-he dead?" Nami asked hopefully at Krillin. Krillin nodded at her. "He got him!" Nami sighed in relief, finally that guy's finished! But then they all saw Vegeta moving again. "Too soon.." Krillin said disappointed. He looked up and saw something heading their way. "What is that thing? What's he doing?"  
"I-it's his space pod.. we need t-to stop him Krillin! He mustn't get away." Nami said. They both were slowly heading towards Vegeta.

"Those fools, they haven't seen the last of me!" Vegeta gasped and he slowly crawled to this space pod. "I'm Vegeta, strongest Saiyan in the universe, I'm invincible!"  
"KRILLIN! Use my sword!" Yajirobe yelled. Nami grabbed Vegeta by his legs and Krillin picked up the sword. "HE SAIYAN!" Vegeta was startled by both of them and looked behind. "Think you could just slip out of here after what you've done?! Well, think again!"  
"No, NO! You can't do this to me!" Vegeta said in fear. "DO IT!" Nami screamed. Krillin was about to pierce Vegeta with Yajirobe's sword when he and Nami both suddenly heard Goku's voice in his head. "Goku, is that you? We've got to stop this guy while we still have the chance! He's, he's pure evil.." Krillin said. "No, listen. Just let him go Krillin. Show him what it means to be merciful."  
"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Nami yelled angry at him. "MERCIFUL?! But Goku he's-"  
"I know, but Krillin believe me , I know what I'm doing."  
"But this is the guy that threatened all of the people on Earth! Surely he'll try to come back and destroy us again! I just don't think we should let him escape now we have a chance to stop him for good!"  
"But doing this, we're showing him that there's another way, our way."  
"Goku listen to me now! This is not the time nor the guy that will learn that type of lesson from us! He'll just think we're weak! It won't change him at all!" Nami said irritated. "Don't be so sure about that. it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. Think about it! When Piccolo first came to us he was just as evil as his father and he nearly destroyed me and the entire planet."  
"And now he's one of us.." Krillin realized. "I can't hold him much longer, decide Krillin!" Nami said through clenched teeth. After a few moments Krillin eventually let the sword fall and Nami let go of Vegeta's legs at the same time.

"When I come back to this planet, you're all going to suffer. And when you beg me for mercy, I guarantee you I won't do the same mistake as you did, hahaha!" Both Nami and Krillin growled at him. The space pod closed and flew away. They could all finally sigh in relief, It's finally over!

_For now…_

**.**_  
_

**.**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^^

××× C.L.


	7. Namek here we come!

**A/N: Hee guys! I'm sooo sorry for the very long delay! I have so much homework at the moment so it could take me a long time to update this story _ But don't worry, I will definitely continue this story no matter what ^^ Thank you for the reviews/follows guys! I really appreciate it! 3**

**.**

**.**

This story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it! Only my OC; Nami.

* * *

.

**Chapter 7: Namek here we come!**

**.**

Nami sat up and stretched out. She slowly opened her eyes but found out she was surrounded in darkness. "What the?.. What's going on?" Nami stood up and looked around her but still couldn't see anything. She then heard someone was running towards her.

"Mommy! Mommy come look at what I've found!" Nami heard a little boy yelling. She then felt a little hand grabbing her arm and pulled her forward.

"Come on mommy! Or it will disappear! You're too slow!"  
"What is it that you're all getting excited about? And I'm not slow you cheeky boy!" Nami heard herself laughingly answering the boy. The boy lets go of her hand, leaving Nami behind. _"W-what is going on?.. Am I dreaming?!" _Nami thought to herself and looked around her in desperation. "You're not dreaming mommy." Nami quickly turned around and saw a little boy a few yards from her. She couldn't make out his face or hair, just his little body and his.. tail.

_Another Saiyan? _

"Who are you?" Nami demanded at the boy. She saw his tail flickering and he smiled at her. "I'm actually your son." This shocked Nami. She unconsciously put her hand on her belly and looked at the little boy in front of her. Many questions come into her mind.

_She has a son? Since when? And who is the father? Is he really speaking the truth? This is just a dream, right? _

"Why do you look so shocked mommy?" The boy asked curious. "I-I didn't know I would have a son.. When where you born exactly?" She then heard whisperings around her and for some odd reason she felt a chill running through her spine. This doesn't feel good. "I'm sorry but I'm forbidden to tell you right now." Nami frowned at the boy. "Why not? What's there to hide?" The boy just shook his head. "If I tell you now it will change the future. My future to be exact. That is why you can't see me at my fullest." The boy said. "Then.. how old are you right now?" The boy was counting on his fingers and proudly showed her 4 fingers. "You said that this isn't a dream.. Then why does it feel like one? I don't understand why I'm here. What are you trying to show me?"

"_Times up."_ A dark voice said. "There's no time to explain! Please don't let him take me again with him mommy! Please save me!" The boy cried and run towards Nami. She tried to grab his little hands but she couldn't reach him on time. "**MOMMY!**"

"**NOOO!"** Nami gasped and quickly opened her eyes. At this point Nami was painting almost uncontrollably and she was all covered in cold sweat. _"What in god name was that?! It felt so freaking real.." S_he tried to regain herself and took her surroundings in. She instantly knew she was in a hospital, it even smelt like a damn hospital. She was lying in a bed and her right arm was bandaged. She instantly got a flashback from the previous battle with the Saiyans. That damn Saiyan Vegeta was way too strong for them. If she hadn't had to fight with Turles they would've eliminated Vegeta much earlier. But instead of killing the damn man Goku insisted them to let him live! She just hopes that the decision they've made wouldn't turn out bad for them. she would need to train more than ever to defeat that bastard. Nami then suddenly thought back about that little boy from her dream.

"_Was that even a dream? No, it felt too real for that. He even told me it wasn't a dream but how can I trust this kind of information? What does this all mean.."_ Nami thought to herself. Too many things had happened in the past year, she didn't even got the chance to think about the whole Saiyan thing and now she's been confronted with this strange dream of her. She felt emotional and confused by all of this, and to top it all off, she also felt a headache starting to rise. "Great, just what I needed.."

* * *

Everyone had gathered in Goku's and Gohan's room and talked about their injuries and Krillin let everyone laugh with his imitation of Yajirobe in the battlefield with Vegeta. Of course Yajirobe didn't liked it and tried to convince everyone that he used his strategy to defeat Vegeta.

"He Nami, how's your arm doing?" Krillin asked. Nami held her arm up and moved it a bit to show him it's all okay. "Fine I guess. The doctor said it wasn't a big deal. In a few days they will remove the bandage and my arm will be as good as new." She answered happy. A few minutes later Bulma walked into the room. "Hey guys, quick! Turn on the TV!" she said excited. Master Roshi looked confused at Bulma and looked her up and down. "Oh, it's Bulma! I thought it was a hot new nurse!"  
"Can you be serious for a change?" She said irritated and turned on the TV. They all looked at the screen and followed the news. They all saw that they were talking about the space pod the Saiyans arrived with on Earth.

"Ah! The Saiyan space ship!" Krillin said shocked. "I can't see! What's happening guys?" Goku whined. "What do we do now? They've got that ship under lock and key." Master Roshi said concerned. "Don't worry, we'll have it. I'll fly it out there using this remote control that Vegeta had left behind. We'll be on planet Namek in no time!" Bulma showed the remote controller proudly to everyone. "You know how that thing works?" Krillin asked sceptically. "You've got to be kidding me, I can work anything! I'll just take this and then aim it at the TV, no sweat." Everyone was watching curiously to the TV screen while Bulma was typing something on the remote control. But after a few moments they all saw the space pod exploded on the screen. Everyone was astonished by this sudden occurrence.

"Wait, it can't be! **NOOO!**"  
"Good job with that remote Bulma."  
"Instead of helping us you're just stating the obvious with a smart remark which we can't do anything with! Do us a favour Yajirobe and just shut up will ya." Nami glared at him and crossed her arms. Bulma was pacing in the room, thinking for another possibility. But it's clear that without that space pod it would be impossible for them to reach Namek and get their friends back.

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Popo for help and see what he thinks?" Krillin suggested. At that moment Mr. Popo suddenly stood outside right behind Bulma and almost gave her a heart attack. Both Nami and Krillin went to the window to greet Mr. Popo. "Did I hear that you were looking for a space ship?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask? You don't have one do you?"  
"Maybe" Nami frowned at him. "What do you mean with 'maybe'."  
"I'm not sure if it is a space ship. I'm not quite sure what it is. But I.. I know that it's not from this planet. If it would help I can take one of you with me and show you where it is." Both Krillin and Nami immediately looked at Bulma. "Hey Bulma~."  
"M-me?" Bulma asked uncertain and looked at Mr. Popo. "Well you are the only spaceship expert around here." Bulma looked at Mr. Popo for a while and didn't looked comfortable at all. "I-I can't do it! That guy just totally gives me the creeps!" Both Nami and Krillin frowned at her in confusion. Nami didn't understand what makes her so uncomfortable with Mr. Popo. He's in fact a very nice guy. "Come on Bulma! Don't be such a wimp." Nami challenged her, hoping she would take the bait. "I'm not a wimp! Umm.. Oh alright, I'll go." She gave up and carefully climbed on the flying carpet. "Careful Bulma, here let me help you." Bulma glared at Master Roshi and when he backed off she returned to her task. She hopped on the carpet right on time when a gust of wind came.

"**AH! Get me off this thing! Somebody help me! I'm too young and pretty to die!**" Bulma cried. When she realized that people were looking at her puzzled she immediately felt embarrassed. "Take it easy okay? I've never driven on a flying carpet before."  
"Yes."  
"You can do it Bulma, just hold on thight!" Nami yelled. Bulma nodded at her and they both disappeared. "T-they just v-vanished!" Master Roshi and everyone else were astonished by this sudden act.

* * *

Everyone was waiting patiently for Bulma's and Mr. Popo's arrival and were hoping they would return with good news. Nami had taken place in front of the window and looked out of it. Nami sighed and thought back at the encounter with her other brother Raditz, when he told her about her origin and what their race do. She still couldn't believe that she and Goku were Saiyans. The idea that she could have been like one of them, if it weren't for Kami's help, frustrated her to no end. She comes to the conclusion that the only advantage of being a Saiyan was because of their incredible strength. But she couldn't get around the fact that she could probably never fully accept her origin. She's happy with the way she lives and would protect it in any cost.

_Even if it could mean her life. _

"What did you do to my son?!" Chichi suddenly yelled and everyone was startled by Chichi's sudden outburst. "What do you mean?" Krillin asked confused. "He's not here so where is he?"  
"The last time we saw him he was in bed reading his book."  
"That poor boy is hurt he needs to be in bed!" She said frustrated and looked angry at Goku. "And you just let him ran off!"  
"Calm down Chichi. I'll look for him." Nami offered and stood up. "No! You've all done enough!" And she walked away. "I think your wife is getting crazy Goku.." Goku looked at his sister with a scared look on his face. "Y-you think? Oh man, I hope you're wrong about that!"

* * *

"If the ship holds on like I think it will, then we could easily make it to the planet Namek in less than a months' time! I still have a few repairs to make. But I'd say we could leave in the next 5 days!" Bulma said excited. Everyone was very happy and relieved to hear this news. "Great job Bulma! You're definitely our hero!" Nami said playfully. "Well Mr. Popo found the ship and with his help I can find the Dragonballs in no time!"  
"But Bulma I can't go with you." Bulma and the rest was confused by this. "W-what do you mean you can't go?"  
"I'm really sorry Bulma, but I can't abandon the lookout for 2 months. I can't." Mr. Popo said matter of factly. "But you're the only person I know who can speak in Namek, and how am I going to start this ship without you?! You know this entire mission I was counting on you! You can't just back out!" Bulma said hysterically. "I'm sorry. I have to stay here."  
"Don't worry Bulma, Mr. Popo could learn you the Namekian language and I could accompany you when the ship is ready. The doctor told me I would be fully healed in just a couple of days." Nami said. "I guess. It shouldn't be too hard to grasp. Are you also coming with us Krillin?"  
"It's not that I don't want to help, but I need training. We could be attacked again at any moment. And I wanna be ready next time."  
"Oh common! This is a big opportunity Krillin. It will be fun I promise you!" Nami smiled at him. "Alright, I'll go."  
"Wait, guys." Everyone was now looking at Gohan. "What's wrong Gohan?" Everyone was waiting in anticipation for Gohan's reply but it took him forever to tell them what's on his mind. "I, want to go with Bulma, Krillin and Nami!" Everyone was startled by this and Chichi tried to persuade him to stay with her. But the boy was too stubborn and had made his decision to go. "He's in good hands Chichi. We'll take care of him!" Nami said and squeezed Chichi's shoulder in reassurance. Chichi sighed in defeat and nodded.

* * *

A few days later the doctor had checked everyone's injuries. Nami's right arm was almost as knew and both Gohan and Krillin are also doing fine. Goku is still in a pretty bad shape, it would still take months for him to recover. Everyone had gathered at Master Roshi's island on time, but where still waiting for Gohan and Nami to arrive.

"I don't know. You're sure this thing can make it there and back in one piece? It doesn't look very big." The ship looked very odd in Krillin's eyes. "It will get the job done Krillin!" Bulma said irritated. "Look! There they are now!" They all looked up and saw the hoover car flying towards them. Ox king was the first to come out with a lot of luggage in his arms.

"Sorry we're late, it took a while to pack everything. You wouldn't believe how much stuff we brought! I hope you have enough room in there. This thing doesn't look that big." Ox king said. Nami jumped out of the car and waved at them. "He guys! Ready to go?"  
"Come on Gohan! Everyone's out here waiting for you." But Gohan didn't show himself. "Ya'll going to love this." Nami smirked. "What's wrong Gohan? Why won't you come out?" When Gohan finally decided to go out everyone was shocked to see the outfit he worn and laughed.

"Hahahaha! And I was worrying about having a spacesuit! At least I don't have to wear a little uniform!" Krillin laughed. "Yeah, dad thought I'd looked pretty funny too." Gohan said embarrassed. "I don't know why, I think it makes him look like the cutest thing!" Nami and Krillin were both laughing hysterically at this point. Making Gohan more embarrassed. "Can we go now? This suit is heavy. I'm looking forward to zero gravity." Bulma whined. They all said their goodbye's and went into the ship. They were all pretty amazed by how it looked like from the inside. "Wow, I'm impressed!"  
"Throw your luggage into the corner and sit down! We're departing in 5 seconds." Everyone sat down and tried to buckle up but the spaceship was already moving.

"Wait Bulma! We're not ready yet!"

* * *

_Meanwhile on Planet Freeza No. 79_

After a few days Turles had finally recovered. He was waiting patiently for Vegeta's recovery and that would be any minute now. The last couple of days Turles had heard about the Dragonballs and their power. If he had heard correctly you could make just one wish out of them, so he'll need to be very sure of what he'll be wishing for. His plan was to go to planet Namek and collect all the Dragonballs before Freeza would. But he couldn't get the job done on his own so he really needs Vegeta's help in this. After all he owns him for coming to Earth and at least weaken the woman for him.

_That damn woman... _

That reminds him of their ridiculous battle. If he had paid more attention to the woman instead of playing around he could have finished her for sure. He was in fact stronger than her! It frustrated him to no end. But no matter, after his recovery he got much stronger and he would eliminate those who would thwart his plans. He smirked at this thought. With Vegeta's help he would get his wish for sure. He's certain that Vegeta wanted to grant his own wish too, but he would deal with that later. And when he gets his wish he would make sure that that woman would suffer for what she had done to him.

_She will pay no matter what._

"He's ready." One of the alien doctors said. The healing tank of Vegeta slowly opened and Vegeta came out of it. "Unfortunately we weren't successful on reconstructing your tail."  
"No matter, I don't need it." Turles walked to Vegeta and hand him a towel. "It's good to have you back Vegeta."  
"It's good to be back." Vegeta smirked darkly.

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^-^

××× C.L.


	8. So we meet again

**A/N: Hee guys! I wanna thank you guys for following and faving my story! =D Please enjoy this chapter! **

**.**

**.**

This story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it! Only my OC; Nami.

* * *

.

**Chapter 8: So we meet again**

******.**

_One month had past._

Bulma, Nami, Krillin and Gohan could now see planet Namek. This time they've got the right planet Namek! Bulma made sure she checked first before she'll let the spaceship land like before.

"A perfect landing! Someone has to compliment me on my skills caus I sure got 'm!" Everyone laughed and were making themselves ready to go outside. Nami, Gohan and Krillin were now walking outside and didn't pay any attention on Bulma talking about suits, oxygen etc.

"This place. You know except for the sky it doesn't really look that different from Earth." Gohan said baffled. "Yeah it does sort of look like home, but it's way too quiet. Kinda gives me the creeps ya know?" Nami nodded. She tried to sense if there are people in their neighbourhood so they could begin looking for the dragonballs.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST WALKING AROUND BEFORE I SAID IT'S OKAY, YOU COULD'VE DIED! WHAT IF YOU WALKED OUTSIDE AND THERE WOULD'VE BEEN NO OXYGEN?!" **

Everyone was looking stunned at Bulma. "Calm down will ya.. jeez Bulma. I'll get deaf one of these days if you'll keep shouting like that behind my damn ears!" Nami's ears were aching after Bulma's outburst. "Well freak out why don't cha?" Krillin said sarcastically. "You're lucky! So from now on nobody moves until I say so." Bulma grabbed the dragonball radar and pushed on the top button. The radar instantly showed her that there were 4 dragonballs in the neighbourhood. Everyone was happy hearing this news. Nami looked around and made a second attempt to sense for any life form. Not long after she felt something coming straight towards them from the other side.

"Something or someone is heading towards us."  
"I also sensed something. It's near and it's strong." Gohan agreed. "I feel it too, I don't like it one bit." Everyone was looking at the same direction and prepared themselves for what will come.

"You're worrying yourselves over nothing. Piccolo had a powerful energy level and it's only natural if his fellow people would as well. You're probably just sensing one of Piccolo's relatives while he's sitting in his house having dinner!"  
"No this feels different.. it feels wrong and evil." Nami said through clenched teeth. "Don't be silly and calm down! The only people around here are the local Namekians and they're peaceful. They're no threat to you now come on! The dragonballs are this way. If we get those we're only halfway there! So lets go meet some locals and collect some dragonballs!"  
"Yeah you're probably right! We've got ourselves worked up over nothing." Krillin said relieved. But both Nami and Gohan were sceptical. If these Namekians really are peaceful then why do they feel an evil energy level coming from the other side?

_Perhaps they're not Namekians but.. Something else?_

At that moment they all heard something coming towards them with a very high speed. They all looked behind them and saw a space pod coming their way. Nami immediately recognized the ship and was afraid it might be Vegeta. Everyone freaked out and were wondering who it could be. But not long after that space pod had landed, they all saw another one heading the same direction.

"I-it's gotta be Vegeta.. Shit!" Nami and Krillin clenched their fists, both preparing for the worst to come. "And he must be here for the dragonballs!"  
"I'm positive about that. Damn!" Nami couldn't believe this was really happening to them! They need to find the dragonballs first before Vegeta gets them by any chance. But she also saw a second ship. Could this be Turles? He did survived their battle and went away with his space pod. At least that's what she's been told in the hospital. That bastard is probably a whole lot stronger now together with Vegeta..

"Guys, stay here I'm going to take a look at it. Maybe it's not Vegeta and Turles. I want to make sure it's not them!" They all looked puzzled at Nami. "W-what are you talking about?! Are you nuts! You can't leave us here we need to stick together!" Bulma screamed. "No Nami wait Bulma is right we need you here!" Krillin tried to persuade her but she didn't listened to them and flew away. "Don't worry! I'll be back sooner than you think!" And she took off. "Darn it! Such a stubborn woman!"

* * *

Nami flew in the direction were the space pods had crashed. She sensed 2 immense power levels coming from that spot. She landed a few feet from the scene and hide behind a rock. She carefully looked around the rock and she saw Vegeta and Turles having a conversation.

"We need to find those dragonballs first before Frieza does! And once the dragonballs are in my possession all the power of eternal life will be mine and then no one will be able to stop me, not even the mighty Frieza. " Nami heard Vegeta saying to Turles. Who is this Frieza guy he's talking about? She crawled quietly towards another rock so she could hear everything more clear.

"Do you have any idea on how to find these dragonballs?"  
"Of course you idiot. We're going to have a little chat with the locals. Surely they now more than enough about the magic these balls possess." Vegeta smirked. They were about to take off when they both suddenly heard something. "What was that?" They both looked around but couldn't see anything unusual. Vegeta put on his scouter and checked for a power level.

"_Crap.."_ Nami didn't noticed there was a little rock in front of her and she accidentally knocked it away. She cursed herself for not being more alert.

_This was so not her day.._

She looked around her but couldn't find something to hide in. She's debating whether to show herself and confront these guys or make an attempt to escape.

"I think it's coming from over there." Turles pointed at the direction were Nami was hiding behind a rock. "Wait." Nami was waiting anxiously at Vegeta's next reaction, but they both kept quiet for what felt like an eternity.

"So you've been following us have you Cui? Well I have a message you can take to Frieza. His days are numbered as are yours." Nami frowned at Vegeta's reaction. Is he really talking to someone else? Or is he just trying to distract her? She carefully looked around the rock and saw Vegeta darkly smirking to no one in particular. Turles back was facing her and she saw Vegeta's scouter on his left eye. And then she remembered. That thing could not only measure power levels but they could also communicate with each other via that thing. She quickly looked for a hiding spot before they could see or rate her power level. She could try to escape now while they haven't notice her, but by doing that she could also risk being seen by them. She need to stay low until they're gone.

"I want you to stay here until I've arrived. Keep your eyes open for any spies and kill them immediately. This fight is between me and Cui, did you understand?" Turles nodded at Vegeta. "You have my word." When Turles was absolutely sure Vegeta was gone he turned himself around and looked at the rock were he had heard noise coming from. He slowly walked towards the rock and looked behind it.

_No one._

He looked around him and still didn't saw anything, but he knew better. Someone was here, he could almost smell the person who had hide here. He just needs to find out where that little scum is hiding now. He pushed on his scouter and waited for the results. "Ah, there you are. You better be prepared." He chuckled.

Nami crawled as fast as she could towards another rock, but it would be just a matter of time before Turles found her. She slowly lowered herself into the water and tried to minimize noise while doing so. She let herself sink to the bottom of the river and swum to the other side. She waited and waited, but Turles was still in the neighbourhood. She's certain now that he wasn't going anywhere. She now swum to the other side of the river and climbed quietly out of the water.

"**YOU?!**" She heard Turles scream. She was taken by surprise and almost fell back into the water. Turles grabbed her arm just in time and when she faced him she could see that he was incredibly furious to see her.

"What are **you** doing here?!" He was squeezing her arm painfully and she tried to shrug him off. "That's none of your business!" They both growled at each other. "It is my business when I say so. You're going to suffer for what you did to me on planet Earth! I'll make sure of that!" He was now squeezing her arm tighter. "Surely you're not alone here. Now tell me, is Kakarot here with you or did you brought your weak friends with you?!" Nami was about to punch him in the face but he saw it coming and quickly grabbed her fist. He chuckled at her and was now squeezing her fist.

"Oh no you don't. Did you really think I wouldn't see that coming, hn?" He smirked at her. "Maybe, but you'll definitely won't see this coming!" And she gave him as hard as she could a knee in his crotch. The look on Turles face was priceless at that moment! He winced and immediately fell to the ground. "Consider this as a welcome gesture you asshole!" She kicked him in the stomach and quickly flew away in the direction of Krillin, Gohan and Bulma.

_Shit! Now they definitely now we're here! Gotta warn the rest!_

Nami flew as fast as she could at where she had left her friends. But when she arrived she saw that their spaceship was ruined. Fluctuating thoughts are running through her mind; _Who had done this? Where is everyone? Vegeta didn't found them, right?_

She then suddenly felt something horrible coming her way. She quickly hid behind the space ship and suppressed her energy as fast as she could. She just hopes that powerful energy level could not see or sense her. She saw a large group of aliens flying past her and luckily not one of them seemed to notice her. She was relieved, but the real problem now was one of the aliens.. it's energy level was immense! She had never heard nor felt something like this before. It was even much stronger than Vegeta and it felt pure evil, which means very bad news for her and her friends. Could this be that Frieza guy Vegeta was talking about not long ago? When she was sure she was alone she tried to sense Krillin and Gohan. Unfortunately she couldn't sense them and she was afraid those aliens had imprisoned them and god knows what had happened to them. Nami didn't want to think about it and let go of that thought. Perhaps they've suppressed their energy levels, in fear they'll be spotted like she had not too long ago. Nami flew away hoping she would quickly find them before Vegeta or the other aliens did.

* * *

Vegeta came back to the place where he and Turles had crashed and found Turles on the exact same spot where he had left him. The battle with Cui was refreshing after the long journey to Namek.

"Vegeta, I need to tell you something very important." Vegeta was now facing Turles. "Hm? Well, what is it."  
"I-it's.. that damn woman from Earth! She's here, I've just encountered her not long ago." Vegeta was startled by this and growled. "**WHAT?!** And what did you do with her?! Where is she!"  
"I-I'm afraid she got away.." Turles swallowed a lump in his throat. He was afraid of what the prince will do to him after sharing this information with him. But Vegeta didn't seem to react much, he was just chuckling loudly and that surprized Turles.

"So she's here. No matter, she'll still won't stand a chance between us. Hopefully she'll encounter Frieza sooner than we do. She'll be destroyed together with her idiot friends she certainly brought with her and Kakarot." Vegeta clenched his fist after pronouncing Goku's Saiyan name. "I'll make sure that damn third class warrior will suffer!" Vegeta tried to calm down again and glared at Turles. "Did she mentioned Kakarot and her friends being here?" Turles shook his head. "No, she didn't. As a matter of fact, I couldn't get any useful information out of her before she flew off."  
"Hmpf, you disappoint me Turles, again!" Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his back at Turles. "I-I'm sorry Vegeta!" Turles was now bowing in fear. "Hmpf. Make yourself useful and get me those dragonballs! We've lost enough time and I want to make my wish before Frieza does. Did I make myself clear!"  
"Y-yes sir!" Turles nodded at Vegeta. "Good. Don't disappoint me again or it will mean your doom." Vegeta smirked darkly at him. "I'm on my way sir!" And Turles immediately flew away. Vegeta sighed and pinched his nose.

_I'm surrounded by idiots.._

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^-^

××× C.L.


	9. Bad news

**A/N: Hee guys! My deepest appologies for the long wait! ^^;**

**I wanna thank you guys for the reviews, follows and faves =D Enjoy this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

This story may contain lemons in future chapters so be warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its Characters and anything that goes with it! Only my OC; Nami.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bad news  
**_  
Guys where are you?_**  
**_  
_Nami was searching for Bulma, Krillin and Gohan for a while now. But she couldn't find nor sense them anywhere. She landed on the ground and looked everywhere around her, but still nothing. They didn't left a hint or anything of where they could be at this moment. She just hopes nothing had happened with them, especially Gohan.

It's been hours and Nami still couldn't find her friends. It hit her that after all these hours of searching the skies didn't turned dark, though she was positive it would be almost night time by now. She landed on the ground and walked towards a lake to wash herself. She was getting tired and hungry of all this searching.

But then she felt it.

It wasn't far from where she is now and she's positive this energy is coming from Krillin. She hurried herself towards the energy and hoped for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side.

Turles had murdered a whole village of Namekians easily for the 5 star dragonball. Fortunately for him nobody was strong enough to hurt him, not even a scratch. This new power he possessed after the battle on Earth felt incredible! Vegeta had ordered Turles to search the dragonballs and give them to him. But Turles had other plans.

"First I will search for all the dragonballs and when I possess each one of them I will need to hide them in a very good spot where no one could ever find them." Turles knew that Nami (Saiyan name Cheriza) was searching for the dragonballs as well. Until now he hadn't faced anyone else and he was glad about that. Frieza and his handymen still hadn't showed up and he was positive they had also collected some dragonballs. It won't be easy to steal them from Frieza. If he ever get caught by them there will be huge consequences, it could even mean his dead. He hopes he wouldn't need Vegeta's help since he wants to grant his own wish. Turles flew into the skies and looked for a proper hiding spot for the dragonball he just conquered from the locals.

After a while of searching Turles finally found the perfect place to hide the dragonball en landed on the ground. There was a small gap between two big rocks, fortunately it's big enough for seven dragonballs. Luckily there where trees and shrubs in front of the gap, so no one could instantly see the balls unless you know about it. Satisfied about his hiding spot Turles sat on the ground and thought about how to get the dragonballs which Frieza has. Also not to forget how to avoid Vegeta and Frieza's handymen in any cost. At this point he's not strong enough to face them in battle.

* * *

"Krillin, Bulma!" Both of them turned around and smiled when they saw Nami behind them. "Nami! O my god where were you?!"  
"Looking for you of course" Nami smiled at her friend. It hit her that her nephew wasn't with them and was curious to know where Gohan was. "Is Gohan here?" Bulma and Krillin shook their heads. "Sorry, the little squirt went off to find another dragonball." Bulma said. "I'm not sure if that was a good idea Bulma. I just found out that not only Vegeta and Turles are here for the dragonballs but also a much stronger person with a whole army behind him. The leader is like 100 times stronger than Vegeta! Why didn't you escort him Krillin?"  
"Uhm, well I was looking for this dragonball and I honestly didn't know Bulma would let Gohan go and search for a dragonball all on his own. We also know about these men, luckily we could find a hiding spot just in time or they would've seen us." Nami nodded. "Aw man, Chichi will be so mad if she ever found out about this.." Nami shivered by the thought of Chichi yelling at her how irresponsible she's been with her nephew and all that crap. "Stop worrying! He will be fine I promise." Nami sighed and finally looked at the dragonball that Krillin holds in his hands. "Wauw! Those are huge compared with the dragonballs back on Earth."  
"Yeah they sure are huh! Oh no.. a huge power level, coming right for us." Nami also felt this and knew this was going to be trouble. They all looked up and saw a man flying towards them.

"**IT'S VEGETA!"**

This didn't looked good, not good at all. Both Krillin and Bulma where shivering in fear while Nami had a glaring contest with Vegeta. She was so busy with her friends that it didn't even hit her Vegeta was coming their way. He's power has increased dramatically and she knew this is bad news. But she could try and win some time for both Krillin and Bulma to run away with the dragonball they now possess.

_Even if it will mean her dead._

"Well the surprizes just don't stop do they. I found a couple of Earthlings and a Saiyan far from home with no one around to save them. And it appeared you have just what I was looking for. Hand over the dragonball or die!" Vegeta smirked. "Come on don't do anything stupid just hand it over. Oh, and I wouldn't attempt to escape with it either, because if you try something like that the snivelling girl with blue hair behind you will suffer the consequences. " But before someone could even raise a finger someone else was coming their way. "Looks like we have company" A strange greenish man landed on the ground and joined the gang. Both Vegeta and the man smirked at each other.

"He Krillin! I wanna give you and Bulma a chance to run away with the dragonball but you need to carefully follow my instructions!" Krillin turned around and looked at Nami. "I-I don't know Nami.. You just heard the guy, he's going to kill us if we try to escape!"  
"No he won't! Just do what I say and you can find another hiding spot with Bulma. Perhaps you'll find Gohan as well."  
"B-but what about you?! I don't wanna leave you again." Nami smiled at Krillin. "Don't you worry about me, I'm a big girl and I can handle myself pretty well. Come on now listen to my plan!"

* * *

"Everything is going as planned. Soon, I can finally make my wish!" Turles chuckled loudly. He had found all five dragonballs that Vegeta had left behind. He knew Vegeta would get caught sooner or later by one of Frieza's handymen and would probably try and possess all the dragonballs. He smirked at his diabolical plan and pointed at the dragonballs. They were now levitating and he flew up the skies.

"I guess I should thank you after I have made my wish. After all, you had to go through all that trouble just to find out that you of all people had helped someone else to make their wish." Turles laughed out loud and hurried himself to his hiding spot were a dragonball is waiting for him.

_Everything was going as planned._

* * *

"I'm in love!" both Krillin and Nami couldn't believe their ears. "Eh.. Bulma, I eh really don't think he's here for a date." Krillin tried to convince her. "You think he'd go on a date with me?" At this point you could literally see hearts surrounding Bulma. "Come on, snap out of it already~"  
"I wonder if he'd noticed me!" Nami face palmed herself and shook her head in shame.

"Vegeta, did you really think that you could escape me for long?" Zarbon then noticed the dragonball Krillin holds in his hands. "Ah, another dragonball! How nice of you to track it down for me. Don't tell me you joined forces with them." Zarbon said in disgust. "Yoohoo! Thank you for coming to rescue me!" Bulma waved at him. "Bulma shut up will you! He's not here for you or any of us. He's here for the dragonball just like Vegeta." Nami said angry. "They do not concern me. All I want to know is what you did with the rest of the dragonballs. You can either tell me or you can tell Frieza, your choice."

"Try to make me talk." Zarbon chuckled after hearing this and smirked at Vegeta. "With pleasure."  
"Well? Get on with your little transformation then." This shocked pretty much everyone. "Eh, did he just said he could transform?" Krillin asked. Nami nodded in disbelief. "I-I guess? I wonder what the green guy would look like."  
"Probably more handsome than now!"  
"Yeah right.. we'll see about that." Krillin said sarcastically.

"You know perfectly well that you can't possibly defeat me unless you change in that hideous creature." Vegeta smirked. "Alright, now you've done it! No one insults me like that, Vegeta. For someone who looks like you, you have no right to call me hideous! I kill you where you stand but Frieza wanted me to take you alive. Consider yourself lucky."  
"Ha! The only thing I'm going to consider is how much pain I make you endure, before I end your pathetic little life! Come on lets go, ugly." This made Zarbon more mad. He tried to attack Vegeta but it didn't worked, he was to slow and weak for him. After a while they all saw Zarbon was transforming into some creepy big ugly monster. Nami couldn't believe her eyes! And.. neither could Bulma.

"O my god! Not only have he become incredibly ugly but also his power level is now much stronger!" Nami immediately got a flashback from when Vegeta and Gohan both had transformed into a giant ape back on Earth. "Krillin! You know what to do right, get Bulma out of here and look for Gohan!" Krillin nodded at Nami and quickly grabbed Bulma. "Be careful Nami! I trust you but I still have a very bad feeling about this plan of yours."  
"Don't waste your time and just go!" He nodded and went off with Bulma. Luckily for them Vegeta was to distracted by Zarbon and didn't paid much attention to realize Krillin and Bulma could escape easily. When Nami turned around she saw that Vegeta had punched Zarbon in his back and had now the upper hand. They were both fighting incredibly fast and she knew Zarbon couldn't defeat Vegeta. Not even after his transformation.

"Vegeta, you're dead!" Zarbon growled angrily at Vegeta. "Face it Zarbon! You're no match for me I'm far stronger! Now would be a good time to start begging me to spare your life!"  
"Begging you?!" Zarbon laughed out loudly. "You're smart mouth wouldn't be so noisy once I crush your skull!"  
"The first and last mistake you made was underestimate the power of a Saiyan warrior. While so many others grow weaker during battle we Saiyans became, stronger." Vegeta smirked at Zarbon. "You can bleed us to the brink of death crush every bone in our bodies it only makes us more powerful!"

"_So this is the reason why Goku and I always feel so much stronger after recovery." _Nami thought to herself. She always found it strange why Goku was getting much stronger after every battle. Even when he lost he still managed to get much stronger after that! It even got to the point where he was surpassing her in a very young age. After hearing Zarbon's scream Nami snapped out of her thoughts and saw Vegeta's hand disappeared into Zarbon's stomach. She heard Zarbon pleading Vegeta for his life but Vegeta didn't gave him a chance and blasted an energy ball through his body.

"Once I have all of the dragonballs I will be the one to defeat Frieza, alone." Vegeta smirked, turned around and looked at Nami. But he was surprized to see that the other two were missing and he also couldn't see the dragonball. Nami prepared herself and glared at Vegeta. "Where are the others?! Where is the dragonball the little midget had in his hands!" He slowly walked up to Nami. "Well? Answer me!"  
"They're gone with the dragonball. You should've paid more attention to us instead of having fun with that hideous creature!" Vegeta growled at Nami and a blue aura was forming around him. "You.. you're going to lead me to them. And if you don't well, let's just say you will see how I slowly crush your friends, family and your precious planet Earth. After that I will take my time with you and make sure you will suffer slowly. Do you understand."  
"Hmpf, don't count on my help." Before Nami could even blink an eye Vegeta was standing in front of her and punched her in the face. Blood was trickling from her mouth and she looked up and saw him forming an energy blast in his hands. "You are going to tell me woman or you'll regret it."  
"I don't know where they are!" He kicked her a few times into her stomach and threw the energy blast towards her. Luckily she could deflect some attacks but he was far too strong for her.

"I can do this the whole day if I must! Now lead me to the dragonball!" At that moment a plan had formed in Nami's head. "Alright! I-I'll lead you to them, but only if you promise me not to harm them. I'll do anything you ask from me just don't hurt or kill them!" Vegeta smirked deviously to her and chuckled. "Of course, I promise I won't harm your weak little friends." Nami slowly stood up and wiped away the blood from her mouth.

"It's this way."

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ^-^

××× C.L.


End file.
